


I love your warmth

by Wanranator



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Health Issues, Kim Woojin-centric, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Lee Minho, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Woojin is a protective alpha, and some angst too just because, at least at the beginning lol, coming out (kinda), everyone loves minho, i'm so bad at tagging i'm sorry, if you read this you're braver than the marines, nobody knows minho is an omega, suppressants, the maknae line hasn't presented yet in this, this is my first time writing a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanranator/pseuds/Wanranator
Summary: Not JYP. Not the management. Not even his pack members knew. Nobody knew, except for his parents. Yeah, sure, it’s because he gave his best to keep is a secret, but nobody even asked him about it. He didn’t intend to keep it a secret from his new family, his beloved pack members, but he couldn’t help it. Since he entered the company as a trainee, when he didn’t even know if he’ll ever make it as an idol, he didn’t want to risk it. There were rumors about omega discrimination and stories about alphas taking advantage of omega trainees that made goosebumps rise on his skin.Or: the one where Minho struggles to find the right timing to come out to his members and to give in to his inner omega's instincts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so, please be gentle with me! English isn't my mother tongue either, but hopefully this won't stand in the way of you enjoying this story. I decided to write this mainly (and solely, I think) because there wasn't much content with my favorite ship, so... here I am! I hope I didn't make any of the members too OOC and that the dialogues don't seem rushed.  
> Anyways, wish you a nice reading! and please let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> EDIT (july, 2019): why tf does this have so many hits ASKLAHS

“Again!” Chan’s voice resonated throughout the practice room.

Everyone was panting, the exhaustion making itself obvious after a whole afternoon of dancing with next to no interruptions. It didn’t help that the room, which now seemed smaller than anyone remembered, was tenser by the minute, special thanks to everyone’s pheromones coating the air. Chan’s, particularly; the leader had been following a very frenetic schedule, leaving him with little time to eat or sleep well, much to everyone displeasure. That, and the fact that his rut was approaching, making him easily frustrated and snappy.

“Hyung, could we… could we rest a little? Just a couple of minutes…” everyone mentally cringed at the maknae’s request. Not because he didn’t have a point, since everyone’s legs were almost at the breaking point, but because they thought their pack alpha would take his anger out on the first to counter-attack his words.

Before their leader could go all alpha on the poor boy, Woojin, being the oldest alpha and the second in command in their pack, stepped in to calm him down. “Chan, he’s right. Let’s take a 10 minutes pause. Come on with me outside to get some fresh air!” at this, the alpha’s eyes, that had become almost full red, returned brown again, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“… yeah, ok guys. Let’s take a break.”

It was usually risky going against an angry alpha with another alpha, but their oldest hyungs almost always managed to stay in control and communicate well.

“Wow, this was a close one!” said Jisung once the oldest alphas went outside. “I’ve never seen him this frustrated!”

“I’m not surprised, to be honest. This is our first comeback, and the album preparations are taking a toll on him. Also, his rut is right around the corner. That’s why he’s agitated, more so than usual.” Changbin said. He had presented as an alpha that year and he knew better than most of his members how hard it was to go through rut alone.

“What’s wrong, Innie? Why are you sad?”

“… I don’t know. Do you think Chan-hyunh is angry with me?” Jeongin was sitting in a corner, leaning on the mirror-covered wall. “I keep getting the moves wrong. He got angry because I keep us from making progress; otherwise we could go back to the dorms and get more rest-”

Hyunjin interrupted him before he could continue: “Oh, stop it, pup! You’re not keeping us from anything! We’re a group and we’re here to help each other out.”

“Yeah,” Felix added as he sit down together with Seungmin near the maknae to cuddle with him to make him feel better. “Don’t take Chan-hyung’s mood personally. He would have snapped at anyone at any moment. You’ll see he’s gonna feel much less angry after the break!”

Seeing that their youngest was feeling a bit better, Seungmin started teasing him. “Aigoo, our pup is so cute!”

“No, I’m not! And why am I the only one you call pup? Neither of you have presented yet either!” Jeongin complained.

“Ok, _pups_! What about you continue this at the dorms? We still got at least two or three hours of dance practice, so I suggest you don’t waste your energy playing around.” Just as Minho finished nagging at the younger ones, Chan and Woojin came back, visibly less tensed than they were a couple of minutes before.

Everyone got up to resume their practice as Chan was heading towards the audio system to start the music, but not before ruffling Jeongin’s hair and giving him an apologetic smile. Minho smiled sadly to himself, his inner omega screaming to be let out and given affection too, but with a long time trained self-control, he pushed it down, and started concentrating on the choreography.

 

 ***

 

Not JYP. Not the management. Not even his pack members knew. Nobody knew, except for his parents. Yeah, sure, it’s because he gave his best to keep is a secret, but nobody even asked him about it. He didn’t intend to keep it a secret from his new family, his beloved pack members, but he couldn’t help it. Since he entered the company as a trainee, when he didn’t even know if he’ll ever make it as an idol, he didn’t want to risk it. There were rumors about omega discrimination and stories about alphas taking advantage of omega trainees that made goosebumps rise on his skin. That’s why, on top of the sheer struggle of training to become an idol, he didn’t want to suffer any other kind of stressful situations. He went on suppressants as soon as his first heat ended and he started using beta shampoos and products; he also found out about gland tapes that masked his omega scent.

All in all, it was quite exciting at first; the fact that he started taking suppressants right after his presentation didn’t allow his body to fully develop his omega features, or his scent to reach its full sweetness, so it was fairly easy to hide his second gender. People always assumed he was a beta, which is fully understandable as it is the most common gender, and even if he shouldn’t say this, he was glad for once that everyone stereotyped betas as kind of boring; it removed the spotlight off of him.

Since the survival show though, his insecurities took the best of him. Even if he didn’t seem that affected by his elimination on broadcast, that night he had cried himself to a restless sleep and had left the dorm before the others could wake up. Even after it was officially announced that he would debut with all of his members, he couldn’t shake the feeling of insecurity and worthlessness off of him. His body felt weaker and weaker everyday, so he found himself looking for stronger suppressants, and while he knew that it was dangerous and that he was worrying his parents, he couldn’t stop taking them of fear of not being able to keep his omega under control like before.

He knew his members would love him no matter what gender he was, would accept him with all his perfections and flaws. He just couldn’t find the right timing to … come out, so to say. The time between the survival show and their debut was short and filled with recordings, dance practices and anxiety breakdowns. Same for the promotions of their first album. He couldn’t possibly burden any of his pack members with… this. The time for the preparations for their first comeback was also stressful and not the best moment to address his issues either.

Right now the group was in the midst of the I Am WHO album promotions, which meant a terribly hectic schedule filled with music and radio shows, videos for their vlive series, MVs for their b-side tracks and live broadcasts with their fans. In short, they barely got time to sleep well; there was no way he could tell them now, right? Or maybe he was just looking for excuses, because, let’s face it, he was pretty scared of his members’ reaction, but at the same time he was tired of keeping the act. He could bare doing his job as an idol, but he was exhausted of doing it while suppressing his internal needs, his omega nature.

He could only hope for the best, that his pack will accept him and his omega.

 

***

 

<<BEEP BEEP BEEP>>

As soon as his alarm went off, Minho tucked his phone under his pillow and switched it off. ‘I hope nobody wakes up! I really, really hope nobody wakes up! Please don’t let anyone wake up!!!’ He kept on praying to all the deities that he knew that nobody heard his alarm and will question him about it, because who the hell sets an alarm for 1am?

They have finally concluded the promotions for their first comeback album, which meant that they got some days off to rest, aka get a normal amount of sleep like normal human beings. It was a heavy twist to their usually hectic schedules from the previous weeks, during which he was very much awake at 1am, thank you. But knowing that they had some time off to catch up with some very much needed sleep, he didn’t think twice before tucking himself under the blankets (of course after setting his alarm).

After staying perfectly still for a couple of minutes, he concluded that everyone was still asleep, and he slowly got up, took one pill from his suppressants bottle, and made his way to the kitchen to get some water.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” Woojin’s usual sweet and honey-like voice was now very much husky and deep. Also very sleepy too, but that didn’t do anything to contrast its dark edge.

‘Sweet angels from heaven, what did I do in my past life to deserve this?’ “Nothing, hyung. I was just a bit thirsty is all. What about y-”.

“Stop lying, Minho. I heard the alarm. And I also see you hiding something in your palm.”

“I- ….. I… it’s nothing, hyung, it’s just” Minho never felt himself sweating this much, not even during his first heat. His heartbeat was resonating in his eardrums, he felt like a deer caught in headlights. He barely sensed Woojin as he was approaching. He only came back to his senses when he took his hand in his and opened it to see the pill.

“What is this, Minho?”

Minho knew exactly what it was; Woojin didn’t. Or, at least, Minho thought Woojin didn’t know. The one million dollar question was, ‘do I tell him what it actually is, or not? Is this the right time to bring it all up? Now that everyone was asleep?’ He always thought of telling them all at the same time, make it right to all of them, not play the telephone game.

“It’s… it’s a pill for headaches. When I woke up, I realized my head was hurting.”

“Hmm.” Woojin looked like he was elaborating his response, and he looked ready to call bullshit. “And what about the alarm?”

“Oh... that? I had it set a week ago to remind me to stop my dance practices and come back to the dorms. I forgot to delete it before going to sleep and it woke us up…. Sorry…”

It may have been because of the sleepiness, or maybe Minho had an amazing potential as an actor. Either way, Woojin seemed pretty much fooled by whatever Minho’s brain managed to come out with at this hour of the night. “Alright, then, swallow the pill and let’s get you back to bed.” Woojin handed him a glass of water, patiently waited for him to finish it and headed back to the bedrooms. “Sleep well!” he whispered as he pet Minho’s head. And if he had listened closely, he could have heard him purr at the action. “And don’t forget to delete that alarm.” Before he could go to his bed, an arm held him still.

“Hyung” Minho said shyly. In moments like these, when the alphas were somewhat affective with him, his inner omega melted at their touch. No amount of suppressants could completely erase an omega’s need of attention and love. Not that he didn’t get that when he has together with the pups; if anything, he mostly got it from them. But having alphas cherish him was the peak satisfaction he could ever get. “Could you… please scent me?”

Woojin was surprised. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he still felt caught off-guard. They usually scented the younger ones; it was slightly weird for the hyung line to scent each other since three out of four were alphas. Of course, they did occasionally, because everyone loved every pack member, and scenting helped keep the bond strong, but this was very unexpected. What was even weirder was that Minho looked somewhat submissive right now; he wasn’t used to seeing his neck bent to the side, leaving his scent glad out in the open. He didn’t question it too much though because it had been a long time since he and Minho have scented each other.

“Of course.” He turned to face the beta, and out of instinct, he put his hands on his waist and caressed it. He didn’t know exactly what came over him, but Minho didn’t seem to mind it, so he kept on doing it. He lowered his cheek and started stroking it on the beta’s neck gland, imprinting his scent on the other male.

He was touch starved. His omega was literally touch starved and he couldn’t control it. But he couldn’t exactly feel bad about it right now, because he had been craving for it. The feeling of belonging to someone, their scent on him. He only hoped that it would suffice to satisfy his omega for some time. A whimper left his lips and Woojin stopped nuzzling his neck.

“Minho, are you ok? Does your head still hurt?” he asked worriedly.

“No, it’s better now. I’m okay.”

“… alright, then. Would you like to sleep with me?” Okay. Minho was feeling bad lying about his headache, but now he felt like he would get one for real. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loved the idea of cuddling with someone right now, he was just very confused that this hyung suggested it. He decided on not questioning anything anymore after tonight’s events so he accepted.

“Sure, hyung!” they went silently to Woojin’s bed, Minho sitting himself on the side attached to the wall, making enough space for the alpha. As soon as they were both under the covers, Minho gravitated towards the oldest and tucked his nose in his neck gland, taking in his musky scent, and falling asleep shortly after.

Woojin, on the other side, couldn’t catch any sleep for at least one more hour. He kept thinking about the younger male’s slightly sweet scent, his soft cheek resting on his chest, his warm waist beneath his fingers. He didn’t know where all of this started from, but his inner alpha was at peace near Minho, so he hugged him impossibly closer to himself and fell asleep to the scent of cherry blossom flowers and orange tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. He said it. He's finally said it. There was no going back now. As soon as the words left his mouth he closed his eyes, too afraid to see his members’ reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, a huge thank you to everyone that has left kudos and bookmarked this story! I didn't expect this to get any kind of attention, really, let alone get more than 300 hits. I hope the following chapters will continue to spike your interest; I will do my best! Also, if there is anything confusing or out of place, feel free to critique my writing!  
> And now, onto to the chapter!

Warmth. That was all he could feel in his sleepy state. Absolute, blissful warmth everywhere. He tried to wake up, but his eyelids felt heavy on his eyes and his body didn’t even want to hear about moving from his comfortable position. He forced himself to come to his senses: the first thing he noticed was silence, which meant that whatever hour of the day it was, everyone was yet to wake up. He was happy, because there was no hurry for them to do so, and because he still had time to laze around in this bed… that he now remembered wasn’t his.

He opened his eyes and remembered all the events of the early morning: Woojin questioning him about the alarm and the pill, him petting his head and scenting him, and sharing his bed with him. Said alpha was holding Minho in his arms, his chin on his head, still sound asleep. This explained the surprising warmth he’s been feeling since he woke up. He wasn’t used to this since he usually suffered from cold hands and feet.

It wasn’t just physical external warmth though ; it was also a deep feeling, a peaceful sensation his omega has been feeling lately whenever he was in Woojin’s presence. He hadn’t really wanted to act on his omega’s instincts since he didn’t have the time for this in the middle of their comeback, so he pushed his emotions back for the time being. Right now there was no pressure though, so he could afford to bask in the presence of his alpha hyung, which, he only now realized, has started purring. Okay, this is super endearing. The eldest almost never let himself be vulnerable around the other members, and seeing him in this state made his omega howl proudly inside of him.

With small fingers, he started combing the alpha’s hair, just because he felt like it. He hadn’t intended on waking him up however. 

Woojin sleepily mumbled something as he opened his eyes. After ten seconds, he took in his surroundings and he sweetly gazed at Minho. “Did you sleep well, pup?”

All the tension in his body disappeared as he sputtered at the question, or more like at the pet name. “Pup? _Pup?!_ Do I look like a pup to you, alpha-nim? He said, and they both started laughing for a good few minutes. “Sorry for waking you up…” Minho said afterwards.

“Huh? Oh, don’t worry. I rested enough and I was about to wake up anyways…”

They fell into a slightly awkward silence while keeping eye contact, which made it all the more awkward. “uh, by the way, did you want to go anywhere or…?”

“no… why?”

“then, we can cuddle some more, right?” And who would have thought that their big intimidating alpha was the clingy type in the morning? Not that he cared about it; right now he didn’t have the heart to make fun of him for it, since he wanted to cuddle just as much.

“… Yeah… we can.” He answered. And with that, Woojin tucked his head between the younger’s neck and shoulder to scent him and brought his arms around his waist, leaving a very flustered Minho to put his chin on his head and arms around his neck.

As they stood in each other’s presence, Woojin drawing circles on his back, Minho combing the alpha’s hair with his fingers, the omega decided that today he would tell them the truth.

 

***

 

The plan was fairly simple. He needed to 1) gather everyone in their living room after lunch in order to 2) come out to them and hope for the best. He really didn’t think he would struggle so much with the first step though.

“Guys, stop running around! If you have so much energy, go spend it in the gym!”

“But, hyuuung!!! Jisung ate my ice cream! And it was the last one!!”

“We just ate lunch. Why are you even talking like you’re hungry right now, Seungmin-ah?”

“Changbin hyung! I think you have a virus on your phone!”

“What? Felix, what did you do on my phone!?”

“Listen here!! Even if I were to eat a whole elephant, you still had no right to eat my ice cream!”

“Oh my God! Imagine Seungmin hyung eating a whole elephant. He’d be even uglier than he is now!”

“Guys, can someone help Hyunjin do the dishes before he breaks all of out plates, please?”

“Hyung, why do you think it was me who put a virus on your phone? Do you not trust me?”

“No, not since you used my credit card to buy twenty plushies from that sketchy website.”

“You don’t even like vanilla! How was I to know it was yours??”

“That wasn’t vanilla, you big dufus!! It was cherry and whipped cream!! And I had my name written on the package with a black marker. How are you supposed to write lyrics if you’re illiterate?”

“Hyung, I cut my finger, but don’t worry! I only broke one glass!!”

“Seungmin, stop playing wrestling with Jisung on the floor! Hyunjin, for the love of God, please stop everything and come here. I’ll bandage your finger!”

Just this morning everything was calm and peaceful. Who was he to know the kids would go hyper mode? He was this close to give up and tell them another time, but he felt like this scenario had happened multiple times in the past and he reminded himself that he didn’t want to go through it again.

“Guys!” his voice fell on deaf ears as the others continued their individual banter. “Guys??”

The leader sensed his nervousness and approached him. Even with all the mess the others were doing, he decided to ignore them and reassuringly put a hand on his thigh. “Everything alright, angel?”

‘Fuck alphas and their amazing ability to make him feel better! Why the hell did he have to be so weak and vulnerable around them? They didn’t even know he was an omega, yet he was affected just as much but their calming scent!’ “Minho, are you alright, dear?” the alpha pack asked again. ‘Oh, perfect! Now I’m making him worried because I’m busy having an internal crisis. I’m such an idiot!!’

“Yes, hyung. I’m … alright. I just… I just wanted to tell you all something, … but everyone is -” Before he could even finish, Chan turned himself towards his noisy pack members and with mastered self-control said: “Guys! Minho wants to tell us something. Please stop doing whatever you were doing and come here!” It will never cease to amaze Minho how Chan was able to impose himself without using his alpha voice. It was well known among them that none of their alpha members wanted to be seen as superior, as the society viewed them. They never used their alpha voice to order them around or talk them into stuff they didn’t want to do; or, at least, never with their intention.

Everyone stopped at their leader’s words and, with curious glances, approached the living room. Once everyone made themselves comfortable on the sofa, Chan proceeded “So, what is it that you wanted to tell us, dear?”

‘Ok. It’s now or never. You got this, Minho! You totally got this! Now, take a deep breath; inhale! And ex-’ “Are you alright, baby? Do you not feel well?” Woojin seated himself on his other side and took his shaky hand in his warm ones. When did he even start shaking? Oh my God, here goes nothing. He took another deep breath and started.

“Um, no. I’m okay, hyung!” he looked first in Woojin’s eyes and then at everyone else’s. “I wanted to tell you something about me. Something that I have been hiding from everyone. I … I hope that it won’t change anything and that you won’t hate me for not telling you this earlier.” Everyone was looking at him with big expectant eyes. “I am an … omega.” That’s it. He said it. He finally said it. There was no going back now. As soon as the words left his mouth he closed his eyes, too afraid to see his members’ reaction. He felt his two hyungs still holding his hands.

“That’s great, dear!” said Chan. ”That’s perfectly fine! We still love you like we always have! Can you tell us why you’ve been keeping it a secret?” At the alpha’s reassuring statement, he opened his eyes and looked him in the eyes. Or, at least, that’s what he wanted to do, but he couldn’t focus because ‘When did I even start crying, damn it!’

“Oh, baby, don’t cry! We’re not mad, please don’t cry!” Woojin put his right hand around his waist, while the other went all the way to his cheeks to dry them off.

Everyone started fussing about their (newly discovered) omega member, reassuring him that everything was fine, and that they weren’t angry. It wasn’t everyday they saw Minho cry (not that they wanted to), so they didn’t know how to react in order to make him feel better. Nothing really seemed to make the omega calm down. The sight really broke Woojin’s heart who, just a few hours ago, had been content with the younger male cuddling in his bed, so he took the matter in his own hands.

“Baby? Baby, look at me! Everything is going to be fine!” he brought his hand to Minho’s nape and drove his head to his gland, letting him breath in his calming pheromones; then he started petting his hair, just like he did in the morning. In a matter of minutes, Minho stopped crying and started purring at the action, making everyone coo at his cuteness.

“Do you feel better, hyung?” Jeongin, who somehow had made his way behind the omega, asked while he was back-hugging him. He always joked around with them, but he always hated it when his hyungs cried.

“Yes, thank you… I’m sorry for making you worry.” He said in a small voice. He detached himself from the alpha’s neck and turned so that he could hug the maknae back. He cleared his throat from all the crying he made, and tried to continue what he wanted to say before he had breoken down in front of everyone. ‘How lovely’ he thought.

“So… I am an omega. I presented two years ago, when I started being a back-up dancer. As soon as I had my first heat, I started going on suppressants because I didn’t want anyone to know I had presented as an omega. Of course I couldn’t keep it a secret from my parents, but I already knew I wanted to try becoming an idol, so I thought the wisest choice was to hide my second gender from everyone else because I was afraid of all the stories going around about omega trainees and how hard it was for them to debut. I … I wanted to tell you about it when it was sure we would debut together, but… I never really found the right timing, and I became afraid that you’d hate me for hiding it from you-” his voice got higher towards the ending and a sob made his way out before he could say anything else. Woojin hushed him and hugged him again, caressing his back with rhythmic movements.

“Shh. It’s alright! We’ve got you. Everything is fine!”

“Aigoo, our dear Minho! It must have been hard.” Chan took his hands in his own and tried to calm him down. “I’m sorry you had to go through this alone! Thank you for trusting and telling us!”

Everyone took turns in hugging the omega; the alphas scented him and the pups clung to him the whole day, reminding him how much they loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know. The ending was a bit cheesy, but I couldn't make it less sweet than this, cuz all skz members are angels. Anyways, the next chapter will be a bit less fluff and a bit more angst (bc everyone loves angst :D). If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos and comment!  
> Have a nice day, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the slap became a punch. Even after they left the doctor’s office, he still couldn’t stop processing everything he had been said this morning. A part of him was ready to expect the worst outcome, yet he was somehow still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm bAck!!! with a slightly longer chapter than usual!  
> Thank you again for all the hits and kudos!! I really appreciate them!

To say he was anxious was an understatement. His heart was literally about to burst out of his chest.

As soon as he came out to his pack he was relieved that their bond remained the same and that they weren’t mad him for keeping everything a secret. The biggest rock on his heart was finally removed. Although it wasn’t all pink and sunshine yet. He couldn’t just suddenly drop the suppressants; he didn’t know what side-effects that would trigger, so he agreed with his hyungs and the management that he’ll have to go to the doctor’s about it. He had his check-ups done and the only thing left was to hope that, whatever the doctor said, there wasn’t anything wrong with him.

Right now he was sitting in the doctor’s office with Woojin at his left, going through a mental breakdown as the doctor was examining the results of his check-ups. He felt his hyung covering is hand with his bigger one, and, even if it wasn’t as efficient as scenting, it was enough to calm him down a little. As she finished going through the papers, she looked up and cleared her throat.

“Mr. Lee, for how long have you been using suppressants?” she started.

“Uh… for almost two years and a half. I began with the 500G ones, but less than a year ago I started buying the ones that were twice as strong.” It was after he had been eliminated. He remembered how, even thought he had kept on practicing alone while the others were still in the show, he had fallen in a deep depression and had started skipping meals and lose sleep. His body couldn’t keep up with all the stress he had to cope with and the suppressants he used weren’t as effective anymore, so he started using stronger ones. Of course, in the meantime, he got back in the show, he debuted, but he couldn’t go back to his old suppressants.

He felt Woojin tense up and look at him. Of course, he told everyone the truth, but it’s not like he told them every single detail. He only hoped that he wouldn’t connect the dots and confront him about it.

“Well, it seems like your body, as far as these examinations can say, didn’t suffer from them for the most part,” He was about to sigh in relief when “but I think it’s for the best that you stop taking them all together. It has come to a point where it was barely identifiable that you were an omega, which isn’t good for both your mental and physical health. And it also seems like, together with the particles of suppressants found in your blood, there is also a high level of cortisol and other stress hormones that are very likely alimented by the intake the suppressants. By stopping taking them, you’ll experience some anxiety and nervousness more than usual until your body will get used to not receiving them anymore and your levels will go back to normal.”

Everything felt like a slap in the face. Of course, he knew and he planned on dropping the pills, but he didn’t know he had managed to affect his body like this. He thought all the uneasiness he felt was just a psychological thing, his omega complaining to be let out. But for it to affect his hormones?

“Is there any permanent damage or will everything go away if he stops taking them?” Thanks heavens Woojin came with him or he might not have been able to respond to anything without starting crying.

“Well, one can’t exactly quantify the damage stress can give the body in the long-term, especially since he’s been taking them for a good two years, but the check-ups didn’t show anything concerning except for his hormone levels, so I’m positive that he will be just fine once he stops.”

“I see.”

“Also, one more thing! Once you stop taking suppressants, you will obviously go back to having heats. Taking into account that you’ve only experienced your first one and then your adaptation process didn’t really take place since you started your dosage immediately after, it is very probable that once you stop your intake, you’ll be hit by a very violent heat. It will be a response to you denying your body the natural course of actions. It will be very strong but not to the point of putting your life in danger. That being said, I still advice you not to go through it alone, since it will be painful. Also, expect some slight changes; don’t panic if your bones will hurt a little, for example. You’ll observe how your hips may get a little wider. It’ll also be more difficult to put muscle mass on, since that is a more alpha-like trait. All in all, I suggest you make some free time in your schedule once you decide to drop the suppressants, since the following period will take a toll on you body.”

And the slap became a punch. Even after they left the doctor’s office, he still couldn’t stop processing everything he had been said this morning. A part of him was ready to expect the worst outcome, yet he was somehow still in shock; he knew that he’ll start having his heats like any normal and healthy omega, but he couldn’t help stressing over the first one he’d have since two years ago. And the embarrassment, oh, the embarrassment he felt when the doctor told him to spend it with someone. He wanted to be swallowed by the pavement right then and there. Where would he find an alpha willing to take care of him for… he didn’t even know how long his heat would last, oh my God. The only alphas he trusted were the ones from his pack; and, yeeeaah, there was no way he would ask them nononononononO. Not because he didn’t trust them; he trusted them with his own life, he just didn’t want to make them uncomfortable, and burden any of them with such a tiring task as this one. He’d rather go through it alone; it’s not like omegas always spent their heats with alphas anyways and the doctor said his life wasn’t in danger. Technically, nothing could go wrong, yet he still felt uneasy about his plan. ‘Why did I have to present as an omega? Everything could have been so much easier otherwise.’ He was taken out of his thoughts as Woojin took his hand and-

“I’m sorry, Hyung! Did you say something?”

“Yes. I asked ‘Are you alright?’ You look very troubled. I know you’re scared because of everything the doctor told you, but you heard it, right? Everything will go back to normal once you stop taking the suppressants. And there’s no better time than now since we have some free time after the promotions, right?”

“Yeah… I know. I just…”

“You just… ?” he repeated expectantly as he stroke his thump on the omega’s knuckles to calm him.

‘Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut, damn it! Well, it’s better if I tell him now than if I wait till we arrive home and have to have this discussion in front of everyone else. Plus, I already lost my last drop of dignity so...’

“I was just thinking about my heat. The doctor said it would be better if I spent it with someone, but I was thinking of going through it alone… because…”

“Because?” What was with Woojin mirroring him today? And ‘Oh no, he seems kind of pissed now. What a great day.’ “Do you not trust us to help you?” He knew that the alpha didn’t mean to direct his anger at him, but he seemed so intimidating and pushy right now. Which wasn’t very Woojin-like; not the intimidating part, he could always be intimidating when he wanted, but the pushy part. He always waited patiently for people to talk or explain themselves, so he was wondering why he was suddenly being so insistent.

“No, that’s not it!” ‘Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.’ “I just don’t want to trouble you with taking care of me. Plus, you, Channie hyung and Binnie always spend your ruts alone; why should I get the special treatment?” As he looked at Woojin, he saw the look on his face go from scary to confused to annoyed yet again.

“Special treatment? Minho, this is not about omegas being weak or about alphas being wronged. This is about your health and you going through you heat with the least pain possible. Also, saying that you don’t want to ‘trouble’ us with ‘you’ is ridiculous. ‘You’ aren’t just whatever! You are a precious member and the head omega of our pack; we love you and would never see you as something troublesome!” Woojin thought that he’s never told anything with more conviction in his voice than this. However, as soon as he realized he had raised his voice in the process and scared the younger male, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you!” he said opening his arms. “Come here.” And in a heartbeat his chest was full of a teary Minho hugging him back.

“I’m sorry” he said once again while scenting his gland.

 

***

 

They arrived at the dorms shortly after and were greeted by… an unexpected silence. They went further into the house and found a sticky note on the fridge saying “We went out for lunch! Binnie hyung told us he’d pay for the food! Channie hyung wouldn’t listen to us and went to the company to work on some songs. Anyways, we won’t come home until evening, so enjoy staying alone at the dorms! – SEUNGMIN”

Judging by the tone of the message, the “enjoy staying alone” part was sarcastic, not that the Minho or Woojin cared since they were actually keen on the idea of not having to look after hyperactive kids. Still, Seungmin was the only one responsible and kind enough to let them know about their whereabouts, so their parenting efforts were paying off somehow.

“So, what do we do now? I don’t exactly feel like going out today.” Minho said.

“Me neither, actually.” It was one of the things they both had in common. The younger ones always made fun of them for avoiding crowded places and preferring chilling at home. There was nothing wrong with getting some alone time and charging the batteries from time to time.

“But I think we should go to the company and drag Chan back before I become his personal bodyguard and restrain him from working on our days off.” Woojin continued. “If you’re tired I can go alone.”

“No. It’s alright. Let’s go together!”

The way to the JYP building was eventless and shorter than the omega remembered. Maybe because he spent it overthinking about what Woojin had said on their way back from the doctor’s. He got flustered just thinking about it; there was no way the alpha lied or sugarcoated anything of what he said. His hyung was very direct and open with his beliefs and emotions, and this made it all the more embarrassing to think of. In all honesty, he was mostly embarrassed of spending his heat with someone because he has very little experience with heats in general; having another person in the equation was foreign ground, and the biggest question here was if he wanted to explore it or not. His train of thoughts was interrupted as he sensed Woojin stop in front of Chan’s producing room. He pushed in the pin code Chan had shared with him some time ago and the door opened. As they entered, they were met with their pack alpha’s back, who had his headphones on and most likely didn’t hear them enter. They didn’t really have the energy to make a surprise ambush so they just settled on going on each side of the chair and touch Chan’s shoulders. Needless to say, it still worked in scaring the alpha since he was so absorbed in his song.

“Oh my God, you almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here, guys? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything alright, hyung. We just saw Seungmin’s note when we arrived home and came here to bring you to the dorms before Woojin hyung snaps and ties you up to your bed for a week.”

“Oooo, kinky! I like it!” At this, they all started laughing.

 “I changed my mind! I’m just gonna tie you up to the kitchen table leg and leave you there to starve.”

“Ok Hyungs, this is getting ridiculous. Let’s go back to the dorms now.” Minho whined.

“Uh, actually-“

“No actually!” Woojin interrupted. “This is barely the first week off after promotions and you’re already preparing for the rodeo. We don’t need our pack leader dying at age 25 now, do we?”

“C’mon, Channie hyung! You need to rest too. Let’s go _home_!”

At this, the alpha’s resolve weakened, and he let himself get up and shut the computer down before leaving the studio. “Ok. Let’s go.” He said with a big smile.

After they left the building, Chan asked “by the way, what did the doctor say?” and received, for some reason, two different reactions.

While Minho was busy groaning and hiding his face in his hands, Woojin smiled and answered “The doctor was pretty positive about the situation. She said that as long as Minho would stop taking suppressants soon, his body should accommodate to its natural characteristics without much trouble.”  He went on talking more in detail about how Minho had switched to stronger suppressants and how it brought his stress hormone levels up, about the strong heat he’ll have to go through and more, making the omega rise his face mask impossibly higher, leaving his eyes barely visible under his long fringe. Sometimes he wished Woojin didn’t have the ability to talk about this stuff with a straight face.

“I was curious, though. Why did you start taking stronger suppressants, Minho?” as much as he wished for this talk to not take place, he still thought it was the least he could do for his leader, so he gathered his courage and told them about his condition during the survival show and how weakened his body was. The only possibility for him to not fade out of the suppressants effect was to use something stronger, but also more damaging. While he was too caught up in his memories and explanation, he didn’t catch the looks of anger and determination in the alphas’ eyes as they decided they wouldn’t let anybody lay a finger on him or torment him ever again.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at their place. “Minho, how about you go take a shower while Woojin and I prepare something to eat for everyone?”

“But, hyung, I thought we actually brought you home so that you could rest, not work again.”

 “It’s alright, baby.” Chan said. “We’ll just prepare something light and some tea for when everyone will come back. You can go shower now and then we’ll take turns since the shower will be more crowded when everyone else arrives.

“… Fine.” He said as he turned towards his shared bedroom to take a change of clothes. ‘I’m an omega, not a friggin’ child. Why are they treating me like this?’ Maybe they just wanted to chat a bit about some private stuff. Huh. Stupid alphas and their stupid alpha talks, with their stupid alpha pheromones that made him all mushy and soft. ‘I’ll just take advantage of the situation and have a nice long warm shower.’ In all honesty, he had considered taking a bath, but he was already feeling a bit sleepy and he didn’t want to fall asleep in the bathtub.

He stepped in the shower and turned it on the hottest temperature, then gradually brought it down until he felt right on his skin. Even though he was tired, his thoughts kept going back and forth to the morning events. ‘If the heat wasn’t dangerous, why would the doctor suggest I had an alpha to help me with it? Just for the sake of comfort?’ He felt like he was looking for excuses, but who can blame him? He was absolutely scared of what could happen, of what could go wrong. His parents were both betas, and while they didn’t have a problem with him being an omega, he could still sense that they would have preferred something less… bothersome. They also didn’t really know much about how to guide him through his presentation; it was one of the reasons he had decided on going on suppressants in the first place. He has told them about coming out to his pack members, but apart from some relieved reactions, they didn’t really add any word of advice. Of course, internet exists, but he still felt alone in this mess; and he was tired of feeling alone.

He started turning the water temperature higher and higher, to the point it was so hot that the whole bathroom was covered in steam. His skin was burning under the scorching water, but he couldn’t get himself to turn it off. ‘Will the heat be as hot as this water? Or even hotter?’ The thought alone made an uncomfortable sensation settle in his stomach. This was scary; going through something like this alone was scary. He finally stepped aside from the stream of water and turned everything off. He felt incredibly dizzy now, so with slow steps, he got out of the shower and dried himself off gently as to not hurt his skin even more than he already did with the hot water, and waited a couple of minutes before joying the two alphas in the kitchen; God knows he didn’t want to look like a boiled potato in front of them.

“Hey, hyungs, I’m done with the shower.”

“Took you long enou-” Chan started jokingly, but then stopped himselft when he saw Minho’s slightly redder than normal skin. “Hey, what happened to your skin? Are you alright?”

Woojin directed his attention at him as well, and now he had two alphas fussing over him. It wasn’t even a week since he came out and he we was already officially the worst omega on this planet for worrying his hyungs so much.

“I’m alright. I’m just a bit dizzy because I turned the water temperature too high and my skin got a bit red, but it’s ok, don’t worry!”

“Huh… You’re a handful, little omega.” There we go again.

“What? Since when am I little? I don’t remember being on the younger or smaller side of this pack!” Minho stated with faint humor. “And you never called me ‘beta’ or even ‘little beta’ before I told you… Why are you treating me like this now?” he asked, his tone getting slightly upset towards the end.

“Oh, baby. We’re not treating you any differently than before! We’re just messing around because no one else is at home and you’re the youngest out of the three of us.” Chan answered, trying to bring back the happy atmosphere. “Plus, we just found out that you’re an omega, and I just wanted to test it out on my tongue. Does it bother you?”

“No, it doesn’t… _alpha_.” He counter-attacked. And it worked in bringing the mood back as everyone started laughing at the youngest’s smart response.

“Anyways, now I’ll leave you two here while I go take a shower,” Chan said. “and next time you take one, make sure not to boil your skin, pup.” He added and run right after, before Minho could say anything back.

“HYUUUNG! Oh my god, you alphas are ridiculous. I’ll-” As Minho was starting to complain about his hyungs’ antics, he felt wave of dizziness hit him; “I’ll…”

He felt Woojins hands on his waist and shoulder as he tried to keep him from falling and hitting anything. He heard his voice calling out to him, maybe asking him if he was okay, if he was hurt somewhere, he couldn’t exactly decipher it with his head going all cloudy and hazy.

“I’m… okay. Just a bit dizzy, and my head hurts a bit…” he said at some point. He felt Woojin supporting his body and bringing him to the sofa. Then he heard some shuffling and glass clanging somewhere near him.

“Here, baby, drink some water.” He spaced out for a couple of seconds before taking the glass and drinking all of it. “Take these.” he took the painkillers that were handed to him and Woojin sat himself near the omega. “I’m still surprised you managed to sneakily take your suppressants for so long without us noticing. How many do you have left?”

“… not many, actually. I was planning on taking a last one tomorrow and get it over with the whole heat thing.” he answered, distress slipping out without his will.

Woojin put his arm around his waist and Minho instinctively leaned his head on his shoulder. “Hey, I know you’re scared, but everything will be alright!”

There was something about Woojin’s gentle voice trying to calm him down, about his musky forest scent that made him all pliant, about his warm body around him keeping him protected; not the kind of warmth like the hot shower water, but the best kind of warmth he could think of. Perhaps it was his omega talking; he was never one to believe in soulmates and clichés; he didn’t have time for thoughts like these either. But something just felt right about this moment, and before he could chicken out, he turned his head and locked his eyes with Woojin’s.

“Hey, hyung. Would you like to help me with my heat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth. He was slowly starting to think that he loved this feeling so much he wanted to wake up and go to bed with it everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter!!! Yay!!  
> I wanna thank everyone for checking out my amateurish story! It's almost at 1k hits!!! And thank you so much for all the kudos and nice comments! I don't wanna promise anything, especially since this story is not over yet and I'm not an experimented writer, but I've been asked about continuing this au and writing a sequel; I didn't really have this in mind when i started this fic, so it's a bit complicated to expand the story and brainstorm about the other members' dynamics. Hopefully I will manage to do so! <3\. In the meantime, I hope this story continues to entertain you uwu!

Things ran more smoothly than they had expected. That evening they told Chan about the arrangement and they decided that, with the day of the beginning of the heat being unknown to everyone, it wasn’t very comfortable to use the heat rooms that the company had for their artists. So they settled on using the dorm, they phoned their manager to inform him of the whole plan and he told them he would be able to give the group another week off work. The members would make a short trip to their respective families, leaving the dorm free for their oldest alpha and omega to stay in, hoping that it would be enough time for everything to work out.

This was the last day of suppressants. He felt strange thinking of dropping this habit he’s been building for years now. Now he had to get used to heats. Why did he always have to get used to either bad or uncomfortable stuff?

“Guys, stop packing so many things!! You’re going to your homes, I’m sure you have clothes there too!” Chan’s voice echoed in the dorm.

“Your luggage is the biggest, what are you even talking about, hyung?” said Jisung.

“Well, that is because I am not going to _my_ house. So _I_ have to get more stuff with me than you.”

“In case you didn’t know I have spare clothes at my house too, Chan hyung” continued Changbin.

“If you think any of your clothes can fit me, you’re dead wrong, mate.”

Since going to Australia on such a short notice for only a week wasn’t convenient for the aussie members, they agreed that they’d visit someone else’s house; Felix would go to Jisung’s, while Chan would go to Changbin’s.

Soon everyone was ready to go to the train station, of course not before a brief scenting session and goodbyes.

“Have fun, guys! Take pictures with your families and share them on our group chat!” said Woojin.

“Yeah. And you take care of Minho hyung!” the maknae line said snickering. Near him, Minho was now full-on tomato-red mode.

“YA!!! COME HERE, IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES SO HARD YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO SIT ON YOUR BUTT IN THE TRAIN!” If he didn’t die early because of the suppressants, now he’s surely gonna die because of these little pricks.

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Now shoo, go, before I let Minho kick your bums.” Said Woojin as he was keeping the omega from squaring up.

Everyone made their way to the cars outside, the last leaving being Chan, but not before the expected pep talk of sorts. “The fridge is full so you should be alright for the whole week. If something happens, call me immediately; don’t open the door to strangers, unless it’s of course the manager or something. Wait, why would the manager come here? Never mind. What else… oH yeah! Stay hydrated!!-”

“Chan-ah! Stop, you’re worse than an omega in pre-heat.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Minho seemingly offended.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. It’s just… I can’t help it. I’m trusting you with our head omega, Woojin!”

“Of course! You don’t need to worry!”

With this, Chan hugged him, then Minho and nuzzled his neck. “Love you, Minnie. Love you, guys, I’m-”

“Yeah, yeah, now go before you make everyone miss their train!”

“Bye, guys!!” said Chan one last time before they planted the door in his face.

“When will he stop fussing over everyone like a mother hen?” said Woojin with a sigh.

 

***

 

The rest of the afternoon was eventless, much to their contentment. They were in the living room watching the tv on the sofa. Or, at least, they were trying. Woojin was this close to falling asleep in the middle of some documentary about panda bears, while Minho wasn’t even paying attention as he was on his phone, reading through some useless bickering the other members had been on after their departures. So much for taking a break, and they still kept on spamming their group chat.

He felt slightly tired, even though he didn’t do much during the day. Not that he complained; it’s not like the following days were gonna be easy to deal with so nobody could blame him for taking it easy now. He heard Woojin snoring next to him and he barely stopped himself from bursting out laughing. The alpha had been full of surprises as of lately, and they had been getting closer since the night of the alarm incident. He hoped that it wasn’t just because of him coming out as an omega, but he knew he was overthinking. He liked being with him; he just hoped that going through the heat with him won’t make things awkward between them. He still couldn’t believe that Woojin had accepted his request in the first place!

*

_“Hey, hyung. Would you like to help me with my heat?”_

_The time between his question and the alpha’s answer couldn’t have been more than three or four seconds, but it seemed like entire months to him. Every other external noise was nonexistent and the only thing he could hear was his drumming heartbeat and a static noise in his ears. After what seemed like an eternity, Woojin answered._

_“Of course! Of course I will help you.” A smile rose on both their faces and if he didn’t know better, Minho would have interpreted the fluttering in his stomach as something more than what he bargained for._

*

It was almost evening and Minho didn’t have the heart to interrupt the older’s nap. He switched off the tv and made his way to the kitchen with the intention to make some kimchi fried rice for the two of them. It wasn’t a very complicated dish but it was still more challenging than heating up some ramen.

He was almost done when he felt arms caging his waist from behind and a chin resting on his shoulder. “You should have waken me up to help you prepare dinner.”

“And to break off you nap? Nah.” They had decided it was a good idea to increase skinship in order to ease their interaction during the heat. He couldn’t deny that he liked it, especially since he spent all these years staying away from it and attention in general.

They ate the food in a comfortable silence. It felt slightly weird eating knowing that were they alone in the dorm, also because they didn’t know what to do afterwards.

“I was thinking of video-calling the others, but they’d say we’re missing them, so out of spite we’re gonna ignore them at the moment.”

That brought a laugh out of the alpha. “Then what do you wanna do? It’s barely 7pm.”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Go to sleep maybe?”

“And you’re wondering why the maknaes always make fun of us.”

“And just what do you want me to suggest? Playing drinking games? Watching a horror movie? I’m too tired for that shit.”

“…Alright then, princess. Let’s go to bed.”

“Hyung, can you not, please? I am so done with all of your corny pet names, I might just go back to suppressants.” Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say, because Woojin’s face didn’t look very happy right now. “Oh my God, stop taking everything I say seriously! I can’t make one self-deprecating joke in this household without getting attacked for it!”

“Okay, enough with self-deprecating jokes for today. Let’s go to bed like you so much wanted to.”

They cleared off the table and headed to their room. They both made themselves comfortable in the alpha’s bed and, after a little bit of fidgeting and embarrassment from both parties, their bodies touched, much like how they did the first time they cuddled. None of it was foreign anymore, but the warm feeling was more prominent than ever, and it made every problem melt off as his body relaxed in the alpha’s comforting hold and scent.

“Good night, Woojin hyung!”

“Good night, Minho.”

 

***

 

Warmth. He was slowly starting to think that he loved this feeling so much he wanted to wake up and go to bed with it everyday. He was feeling it in his core, his omega basking in the sensation; he was also feeling it on a physical level, both from his own body and from the body next to him. In his half-awake state of mind, he closed the little gap there was between himself and the alpha and hid his face in his neck; all he needed right now was to feel blanketed in this musky forest scent.

Said body moved next to him, raising the covers to his shoulders and starting petting his hair with slow gentle motions; Minho whined in delight and started purring.

“Are you awake, baby? Did you sleep well?” Woojin asked softly.

“ _Did_? I am still sleeping.” He said giggling. “But, yeah, I’m sleeping amazingly.”

The alpha hummed in response and continued. “Do you feel any different?”

Tonight he didn’t take the suppressants, but for some weird reason he didn’t feel any different. He didn’t know what to think of it. “No, not really… do you feel or see something has changed?”

“Actually, I do… At first I thought it was my imagination, but now I can definitely say that your scent got sweeter and stronger overnight.”

He knew he was silly, but he couldn’t help asking. “Does it bother you? Is it too sweet?” alphas usually were attracted by omegas’ sugary scent, but there were exceptions: people who weren’t compatible didn’t stand each other’s scent. Or, at least, that’s what he read once online. He hoped he wasn’t overthinking or sounding desperate.

“No? Why would you think that? It’s very nice! I’m sure the others will love it too.”

The morning passed without any major events or accidents. It was really unusual to have so much time on their hands that they didn’t know what to do, so time passed extremely slowly. So slowly that it drove Minho crazy. He had been jittery all day thinking that the heat could hit at any moment, yet there was no sign of it anywhere.

“Hey, stop bouncing your leg.”

“Sorry…” they were watching some random drama they found on tv. Needless to say, he couldn’t follow any of the plot because of his thoughts.

“Hey, look. Let’s talk. I know you’re anxious, so let’s talk it out. You’ll feel much better.” Offered the alpha.

“Well, it’s not like you don’t already know what I’m stressing over.”

“Yeah, but it’s eating you up, so, even if we’re gonna be repetitive, it doesn’t matter. Just say whatever is bothering you.”

He stayed thinking for some moments; and then he started.

“I am nervous because I don’t have the smallest clue when it will hit me, but I’m especially scared it’s going to be very painful. Also, I’m scared it’s gonna last a lot. It’s been so long since I’ve experienced a heat, so I can’t help but be anxious.”

The alpha mulled over his statement, and after a few moments answered. “Well, nobody knows exactly when it’s gonna hit, but we’re safe. We’re in the dorms, and whenever the time comes, we’ll deal with it. Also, I understand that you’re scared, but that’s why I’m here; heats go by faster and with less pain if an alpha takes care of the omega. Have some faith in me, will you?” he said feigning offence in his voice.

“Hyung, have you even done it with someone ever?” he asked out of nowhere. It caused the alpha to choke on his spit before throwing Minho a sharp glare.

“And why exactly do you want to know that?”

“You said to spit out whatever was bugging me, why are you suddenly so defensive?”

“It really isn’t any of your business.”

“I’ll take that as a no.” he said laughing whole-heartedly.

“It’s not like you actually have any experience either.”

“ _Either_. So you’re not denying it.” The omega started laughing harder, much to Woojin’s annoyance.

“Oh, well. How about you go and find another alpha, more experienced than me, to help you with your heat?” Of course, he didn’t mean it, but if Minho wanted to play dirty, then so could he. He got back to paying attention to the tv.

“Wait. Hyung, I was just joking!” the alpha didn’t look at him. “Oh, are you gonna give me the silent treatment now?” the omega pouted and got up, making his way to his bed. He really didn’t have the energy to fight like a five years old, but he didn’t understand why his hyung had gotten so mad. It’s not like he was trying to mock him even. On the contrary, he was relieved that he wasn’t the only one clueless about this stuff. Well, not exactly clueless, just with no experience.

It was only midafternoon, but he was feeling sleepy again. This wasn’t supposed to be normal. He didn’t really care though; he only hoped that when we’d wake up, Woojin will be talk to him again. He stole one of the alpha’s shirt since he loved his scent and then welcomed the sleepiness in favor of getting rid of all the anxiety and noisy thoughts.

 

***

 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Woojin didn’t plan on spending this afternoon passive-aggressively eating popcorn in the living room while watching the news. Actually, it’s not like he had planned anything at all, but he certainly never thought he’d stay frustrated because of some small joke. It wasn’t even the joke itself that got him all worked up (at the beginning he was just a tad embarrassed of the situation), but it was because of what he had said later. ‘How about you go and find another alpha?’ The phrase kept repeating and repeating itself in his head and he loathed every second of it. For some reason, he really hated the idea of someone else, another alpha for that matter, touching Minho. He didn’t know where this possessiveness came from and he didn’t know what to do with it; he’s never felt like this before. At first he thought is was just platonic affection. The omega was nice company and their personalities clicked well, but at some point he didn’t know how to interpret the butterflies he felt when he hugged the younger male, when they scented each other, when the omega smiled sweetly at him. He wasn’t dump, this wasn’t a teenage tv drama. He knew the name of this feeling, but he couldn’t act on in now. First, he had to help him with the heat, then, when they’ll both be level-headed, he’ll try to confess. Maybe… or maybe not.

He turned off the tv; he couldn’t stand sitting on the sofa anymore. He needed some fresh air.

When he stepped into his room, he saw Minho all cocooned on his bed with his t-shirt on him. It was large on him, leaving his collarbones exposed and arriving all the way to his midthighs. Woojin’s heart swelled in his chest at the sight. He stayed transfixed on the sleeping boy for a few minutes, then he changed his clothes and went outside for a bit. He really didn’t want to leave the omega alone in the dorms, but he was in desperate need to calm down and get some fresh air. It’s not like the heat would come right when he was outside, right?... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream in the comments uwu!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin. Where was Woojin? He needed to find him and to let him know, he needed someone to ground him or the fear would swallow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back! I know the previous chapter left you hanging, but I'm trying not to rush too much into the deed. There isn't much left of the story; maybe one or two more chapters. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story until the end!

Minho woke up suddenly, breath all frenetic and irregular, just like after a nightmare. It wasn’t a nightmare that interrupted his sleep though; his heartbeat was fast and he could hear it in the silence of the dorms. His body felt hot, hotter than usual, hotter than it was supposed to be just from sleeping, without something to cover him nonetheless. He had an unsettling feeling that he knew what was about to happen, what was supposed to begin. Woojin. Where was Woojin? He needed to find him and to let him know, he needed someone to ground him or the fear would swallow him.

“Hyung? Woojin hyung? Where are you?” his body felt heavy to move and his muscles and flesh hurt. When he tried to get up, he was overcome with dizziness and he had to stop himself before he would fall head first onto the floor. His whole body shook from the heat and the blurry eyesight made panic rise in his chest. He tried again. “Woojin hyung!!” Nothing. He felt weak, he couldn’t shout louder than that; he had to get up and find him.

With wobbly legs, he got up and started walking slowly, his whole body leaning on the wall. Jisung would have said he looked like he was acting in some zombie horror movie, and he would have laughed at the thought if his head didn’t hurt that much. Everything hurt, actually. “Hyuuung!!” he shouted again, at the best of his abilities, but no answer came back and he felt like crying. There was no one in the living room, nor in the kitchen. He walked (more like crawled) to the bathroom; he couldn’t stand the heat anymore, he was suffocating. Without minding taking his clothes off, he stepped into the shower and turned it on the coldest temperature. He tried standing up, but he was feeling so weak; while leaning on the shower door, he collapsed to his knees and started crying under the chilling jet of water.

 

***

 

This was the worst day ever. Not only did he fight with Minho, but he also got lost in some unknown part of Seoul. He felt like the biggest idiot for getting distracted while walking. It’s been two hours since he left the dorm, and he could only pray that nothing bad happened in his absence. He literally skipped through the crowd in order to get home as soon as possible.

He punched the number code at the entrance door and hurried inside. He was welcomed by silence. He didn’t know what to make of it; he took his jacket off and went further inside; he noticed the shower running.

“Minho?” he asked after knocking on the door. No response. “Minh-” as he was opening the door, an awful combination of newly bloomed flowers and omega in distress hit his nostrils. Muffled sobs and crying echoed in the whole bathroom, and Woojin stood petrified in the doorway for a few seconds before he was hit by the realization that it began.

He run to the shower and he was met with Minho’s small figure collapsed on the shower pavement, cold water falling on his pale and shivering body. He turned off the water and tucked the omega in his lap, not caring about wetting himself or his clothes. The smaller male put his arms around his neck and hid his face his neck; nothing seemed to calm him though, as he kept on crying his lungs out. “Alpha! I couldn’t find you anywhere! I thought you abandoned me!” Woojin noticed his eyes were a very bright blue. ‘He must have fallen into subspace.’

“No, baby, I would never abandon you! I’m sorry I left without telling you, alpha is so sorry! Alpha loves you so much!” he said as he kissed Minho’s forehead. “Alpha is going to take care of you.” He took the omega in his arms and gently brought him on the first bed he could find; he couldn’t bother right now about wetting some sheets. He brought towels and, after taking Minho’s clothes off, he started drying him off gently. As he did so, he could feel his skin starting to get hot even after the extremely cold shower he’s had. He looked for some of his own clothes and brought them to cover the omega’s body, knowing that he would feel more comforted feeling his scent around him. His eyes were almost back to the honey brown he was accustomed to seeing, so he decided to bring him to his bed.

“Baby, how are you feeling?” he asked, concerned. The omega took a few seconds to focus on what he was asked, before answering.

“I feel a bit better… When I woke up, I was very dizzy and my whole body hurt. Then I went into the shower because it was too hot and suffocating.” He answered while Woojin was caressing him.

He scented him and apologized. “I am so sorry I left you alone when this happened. I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay. I’m okay now.” They looked each other in the eyes. “Just… please don’t leave me...” He pleaded weakly. He was so vulnerable in that moment that the alpha inside of him was about to burst at the surface at any moment, ready to protect his omega, and Woojin leaned down to kiss his forehead and cheek before taking him in his embrace.

“No, I won’t. I won’t leave anymore. I promise.” He had everything that mattered right there.

 

 ***

 

It seemed like the hundreds of articles and forums he’s read about omega heats didn’t do anything to help him, and for this he was extremely disappointed and frustrated. He was prepared to deal with taking care of Minho during sex, but no one ever mentioned anything about this.

Since he’s arrived home, the omega had been a pale and sick mess; the heat made him all sweaty and uncomfortable, his muscles hurt and made it tiring for him to move too much. It must be an effect of the suppressants intake and now his body is taking advantage of the situation to turn into an omega for good.

As he was coming back with a new piece of clothing that he had damped in cold water, the alpha seated himself near Minho and started gently stroking his hot skin to alleviate the pain. “How are you feeling, baby?”

The younger whined and opened his eyes. “It’s sooo hot, I feel like my body is going to overheat and shut down at any moment.”

“Here, drink some cold water.” As Minho was emptying the bottle with shaky hands, Woojin asked. “It’s getting late, we have to eat. I have to stay and prepare something in the kitchen; do you want to stay here in bed or with me in the kitchen-”

“With you! I wanna stay with you, please.” He answered immediately, his hands looking for Woojin’s.

“Of course.” He took the smaller male in his arms, bridal style, and seated him on a chair near the counter. He didn’t want to waste much time with cooking since the omega looked straight up miserable, so he opted to heat up some ramen and get it over with.

While he waited, he seated himself next to Minho, brought him to his chest and massaged his shoulders and back muscles. The younger leaned on him and sighed at the touch. “This doesn’t feel like a heat; this feels like the worst fever ever.” He deadpanned.

When the food was done, they ate it as fast as possible, Woojin encouraging the omega to eat all of it since he needed fuel in order to resist the sickness. Afterwards, he prepared a cold bath for him, in hopes of getting his temperature down. He helped him undress and lowered him in the bath tub, the omega sighing in relief at the contact with water. He observed the slight blush that rose on his previously pale cheeks, and caressed them.

“Hey, how do you feel? It the water too cold?”

“No, no. It’s perfect actually.” He answered in a small voice, avoiding eye contact with the alpha. Said alpha chuckled at the younger’s shyness.

“What are you so embarrassed for?” this made Minho look at him for a second and mumble something. “What? I didn’t hear you.” The omega then looked him in the eyes properly and told him:

“I said. Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Ugh… I don’t know. Just stop looking!”

“Am I supposed to take care of you blindfolded?” he added laughing.

“I am NAKED!”

“I know.”

“Because you’re looking! Stop looking!” now, Minho’s cheeks was full on crimson. He mustered all the self-control in his body to not lean in and kiss them.

“Look, angel. I don’t know if you knew this, but we were bound to see each other naked at some point during this week, so stop being so shy.” He said with a smirk. “Plus, you don’t really have any reason to hide anything. You have a great body!”

This wasn’t fair. Minho was the designated flirt of the group. It was _him_ that made comments like this and made others flustered. Why was Woojin playing with his sanity?

“Why are you so keen on embarrassing me?” He whined. And to his annoyance, he was met with another one of the alpha’s high pitched laughs.

“I am merely stating facts here. Getting you all flustered and cute is just a bonus.”

“Hmp. Alphas are really the worst specimen out there, after all.” The younger stated with feigned annoyance. “Imposing themselves and humiliating other subgenres; such dictators.”

As Woojin laughed at his monologue, he came up with an idea. He started undressing himself.

“Hey! HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING! I DIDN’T ASK FOR A STRIP TEASE!”

“Oh shush, relax. I just figured you’d feel better if you weren’t the only one naked, and decided to take a shower while you relax in the bathtub.” He finished taking everything off and, to be honest, nobody could blame Minho for staring. Omega or not, everyone would turn their heads to check a body like Woojin’s out. Ugh, suddenly the cold water wasn’t as effective anymore.

“ _Stop looking_!” the alpha said, imitating him.

“Well, _did you expect to go through this week without letting me see you naked_?” he replied in retaliation.

As they both laughed, the mood got noticeably better, for which Woojin was extremely glad. The day had been terribly tiring and stressful, so he was content with seeing Minho put on a smile, even in his sick state. After their bath and shower respectively, he went straight to the bedroom, carrying the sleepy omega in his arms. As good as the cold water had made him feel, his skin was already getting hot again; they’d have to sleep without the covers tonight.

They made themselves comfortable on the sheets and Woojin started scenting Minho. He would never say it aloud but he loved seeing the smaller male go lax and calm under the effect of his pheromones. It made him proud knowing that he could make him feel protected.

“Sleep well, baby!”

“Goodnight, hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it's kind of pointless to say this now, but next chapter there's gonna be smut lmao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His blue eyes found the full-on red ones of said alpha; to anyone else, they would have seemed dangerous and predatory, but Minho wasn’t afraid of them. Looking into them felt right. Just like kissing him and having him all for himself felt right too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY EVERYONE! I'm bAck with a new chapter! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER though!!!!!  
> THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT WRITTEN BY AN AMATEUR WRITER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! IF YOU CRINGE, I AM NOT TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!
> 
> With that being said, I still hope you're going to like it, at least as part of the plot. lol. Enjoy! <3

Needless to say, the night wasn’t as calm as they wished. It couldn’t have been more than 2 or 3am; Woojin was slowly waking up to the feeling of something rutting against his thigh, soft whines echoing all the way to his ears. After a few moments of dazed confusion, he was hit by the pungent smell of cherries and spring flowers, the realization kicking off all the sleepy thoughts. Minho was facing him, eyes teary, his hands holding onto the alpha like a lifeline; his skin was hot, cheeks rosy from the exertion as he was rubbing his hard-on on his thigh. It dawned on him that the actual heat was starting, and he got out of his stupor.

He brought his hand on Minho’s cheek, letting him know he was awake. “Hey, baby, it’s ok. You’re ok.” He pushed his thigh upwards to meet his movements and the omega stilled as he came untouched. He whined, hiding his face in the alpha’s neck, not as much because of the embarrassment, as to breathe in his mucky scent.

“A-Alpha…” he whined. “Alpha, it hurts so much! Please, help me!” he was crying by now, voice trembling and desperate, as his body was burning from inside out. “Please, I’ll be a good omega, please please please! I need your knot!”

Any unexperienced alpha in his position would have already ripped all the clothes off, and pounded on the defenseless omega. Woojin really needed to give himself credit; the scent was unlike anything he’s ever been exposed to. It was so strong and sweet, he wouldn’t doubt Minho could attract any alpha’s attention even without the full intensity of it. Now more than ever he was thankful for his self-control, but in all honesty, he wasn’t sure how much he’ll be able to remain sane; the last thing he wanted to do was slip in alpha subspace and risk going all feral on Minho.

He got up, the younger male whimpering at the loss of his touch and scent.

“Don’t worry, baby. I am not going anywhere.” He turned on the lamp and started tugging at his shirt, lifting it swiftly above his head and discarding it on the floor. He made quick work of his shorts and underwear too, leaving himself completely nude. Only now he noticed his prominent hard dick; it’s not like he could stop his body from reacting, at least not the way he could with his mind.

Now that he had no clothes on, his pheromones and scent were in direct contact with the air, and, from the way Minho was eyeing him and his hardness, there was no way he wasn’t affected by it. He lowered himself on the bed again and brought the omega in a seated position. He started undressing him, knowing fully well how unpleasant the fabric was on his skin, and, once there were no more layers between them, he caged him in his arms.

The skin on skin contact made wonders to the omega’s state; his gaze was more focused and his muscles stopped aching. The heat however persisted inside of him, making him all needy and suffocated.

He felt shivers run down his whole body as the alpha licked and kissed his neck and shoulders, where his glands were, making him moan. “Woojin, Woojin hyung. I need you knot! Please knot me!”

With great difficulty, the alpha detached himself from his neck, and placed himself in front of the omega, who welcomed him with widely spread legs. Not to sound like a virgin, but Woojin was feeling like he was watching the hottest porn video in existence; only, this was one hundred percent real. Minho’s hot body was pliantly standing underneath his own, his chest expanding and compressing with the frequency of his pants, his pretty cock standing hard against his abdomen, and worst (or best) of all, his leaking hole; the smell of the natural lubricant was maddening.

“Hyung! Alpha! Please!” the omega begged crying; he was reaching his limit, the heat taking the last bit of sanity he had left. He needed a big alpha dick in him, and he needed it now! He felt himself slipping into omega space; well, at least he’d be able to convince Woojin’s alpha to fuck him faster this way.

Woojin seemed to have snapped out of his inner turmoil. He was here to take care of Minho and make him feel good, and he’d be damned if he didn’t do it well. He lowered himself on the bed, brought his right hand to the puckered hole and started circling it, while he positioned the omega’s right leg closer to him and started kissing his thigh. He slowly pushed one finger inside, much to Minho’s relief as he was finally being touched; soon, the fingers became two, and then three, and Minho was having the time of his life riding the alpha’s nice long fingers. As the older touched his prostate, the omega came with a loud moan, his head tilted to the side, leaving his neck bare and vulnerable. The sight made Woojin gulp audibly; this was dangerous. That, and the delectable flavor of Minho’s lubricant, which reminded him: when did he even start sucking on his fingers?

Minho’s cock didn’t take long to become hard again, the heat not giving him a moment to rest.

“Alpha, I need your knot! Please!! It hurts!” he said, voice quivery.

“I got you. I’m here, baby!” Woojin gently lifted his torso and put a pillow under his lower back, to make the process easier. He started pumping his own hard and wet dick, positioning it right in front the omega’s entrance. He squished his thigh to get his attention. “I’m going in, baby.” Minho could only whimper in response, mind hazy and small hands tightening the grip on the sheets. He felt the (amazingly) thick length entering him, the epiphany of this whole suffering falling onto him. ‘Finally!’ He moaned without restrain.

Woojin didn’t have it any worse; the omega felt so tight and wet and hot and a million other things that he just couldn’t process right now. Maybe it was because the heat of the moment was getting to him, but he was slowly convincing himself that he’s never felt anything better than this before. And from Minho’s look, the experience felt just as good, if not even better on his end.

Once he bottomed out, the omega brought his legs around his middle while he put his arms on either side of his head. As they kept eye contact, Woojin asked. “Everything alright?”

And for the first time that night, the younger didn’t look like he was in pain. “Perfect, actually.”

“Okay, then, I’ll start moving.” They both groaned as his dick slid out, only the head remaining inside, only for it to slam harder back in.

“Alpha! Please, move faster!” as great as having a dick inside of him was, he needed it to move and to knot him. “Please!!”

After gaining some confidence with the first few thrusts, he complied to the omega’s pleads, and quickened the pace. And soon, Minho was seeing stars, his back arched and thighs squeezing Woojin’s waist. It felt so good, Woojin’s dick felt so good in him, he never wanted his dick out of his ass. And if he weren’t so lost in his horny state, he might have heard the alpha chuckling because he had said all that out loud. But, honestly, what did you expect from an omega in heat?

Another fit of gasps and moans hit him as the alpha found his prostate and started hitting it continuously. The sensation was too much. “Al-alpha! I’m going to come!”

Said alpha started sucking and licking on one of his nipples, Woojin keeping on thrusting into him as he came hard for the third time that night; Even in his oversensitive state, he could feel himself getting hard again. ‘This is a nightmare!’

“Alpha” he said while sobbing, “please scent me!” and who was he to not indulge his beautiful omega? He brought his head to his neck and started biting slightly, without leaving any permanent marks, and licking on his glands, making a gasping and whimpering mess out of the younger male. Minho brought his arms around his shoulders, bringing their bodies as close as possible.

Woojin’s pace started becoming irregular as he was getting closer. His knot started forming at the base of his cock and he stilled his movements as it grew; Minho gasped and started moaning as he felt it stretch his entrance and his insides slowly. He tried to stay still and minimalize the pain, but he couldn’t help the tears that started flowing on his cheeks, the combination of pain and pleasure overwhelming him. The knot finally reached its full width and, as it pushed against his prostate, Minho came again, his back arching beautifully and neck bent to the side, an invitation for the alpha to mate him.

Woojins hissed and groaned as the omega was moving against his knot, eyes transfixed on his scent gland as he was gathering all of his self-control to not bite him. They both took a couple of minutes to regain their breath, the alpha’s hands never leaving the younger’s hot skin. Then he realized he might have made a miscalculation, since this position was slightly uncomfortable for him to maintain while he waited for his knot to go down. He reestablished eye contact with the omega.

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Minho looked exhausted and very out of it. But it still seemed like the heat was finally giving him a break as he came back to his senses and focused on him.

He hummed in response. “I’m okay. I’m very tired though.”

“Hm. That’s good. Now I want you to stay still; I need to change out positions so that I won’t crush you with my weight.” He put his arms around Minho’s middle and started lifting him up, the younger helping him by linking his legs around the alpha and his arms around his neck. He brought them in a more upright postion, then he sit on the mattress, Woojin’s body laying on the pillows and sheets and Minho straddling his lap and chest.

For lack of a conversation starter, both males stood in silence, basking in each other’s pheromones; the alpha started softly massaging the younger’s back and thighs, while Minho settled on scenting the alpha by kissing the older’s neck and jaw area.

After a good couple of minutes, Woojin’s knot started deflating and Minho started whimpering as come began to fill him. Minho felt to sensitive and so full, and he’d also feel extremely embarrassed if it wasn’t for his omega getting the best of him; the alpha was firmly but gently holding his hips as he came in him, all while looking at him with a gaze he couldn’t describe other than disgustingly sweet. Not that he’ll judge him for it; his own facial expressions was most likely much more fucked up, literally and figuratively.

He was so tired and soft and, fuck, he might blame it on the heat later, but for some reason he leaned into Woojin’s body and pressed his lips onto the alpha’s. He felt him freeze underneath him for a second, only for him to return the kiss right after. It was all just warm wet pecks, but it was… nice.

If someone had told him two weeks ago that he’d fuck his hyung and kiss him while getting his asshole full of come, he wouldn’t have believed a single word. But life seemed to be surprising him lately, so here he was moaning into Woojin’s mouth while getting his insides filled with sperm. Okay, maybe that sounded a tad crude, but it was nice to not repress his needs, as horny as they were, and just roll with the flow.

He felt Woojin’s tongue pressing against his lips and he allowed him access. It didn’t matter in the slightest that neither of them had any experience with this; he was just content with letting the older slowly explore his mouth and bite on his lips. As the alpha’s cock started softening, they detached their mouths to regain their breath, their foreheads touching and eyes glued on each other, while Woojin’s arms were hugging the omegas middle, and Minho’s hands were caressing the alpha’s nape.

“I’m sorry…”

“For what?” asked the alpha surprised. Did he do something wrong? Did he already fuck this up? Fuck.

Minho avoided his eyes and hid his face in his neck. “I kissed you without asking. I’m sorry…” he said with a muffled voice.

Woojin went rigid. Did Minho regret kissing him? “Did you not like it?”

“That… that’s not it! I just did it without thinking! And… and I know you wanted to help me with my heat, but I didn’t want to make you more uncomfortable than you already were… And if you really want to know, yes! I did like it! …Stop smirking! Oh my God!”

“For a moment I thought I was an awful kisser.” The alpha said chuckling. “I kissed you back. Why are you overthinking everything? Ouch, hey!” he exclaimed as Minho slapped his bicept.

“My brain literally goes all foggy during the heat, so SORRY THAT I’M TRYING TO BE LOGICAL WHEN I GET THE OPPORTUNITY!” he whined. “And of course you’re an awful kisser!”

“You said you liked it though.” He said, his grin growing by the second.

“You’re a teasing little shit.” Minho’s glare was sharp but his cheeks were red; how cute.

“Only for you!” the alpha added cheekily. “Now, if you really think I’m a bad kisser, how about you help me out with it?”

Holy Molly, this is the most embarrassing scenario he’s ever experienced. As he stammered to come up with a response, he saw that the alpha’s eyes were glimmering red. It didn’t make him feel afraid though. If anything, his omega felt attracted to Woojin’s alpha, and, involuntarily, his own eyes started to turn blue. As they gazed into each other’s eyes, they slowly started kissing each other again, hands all over their bodies.

Minho started whimpering as he felt a sudden wave of heat burn from his abdomen and throught his whole body. It was starting again, and Woojin must have felt it too because he stopped kissing him in favor of, instead, licking and biting on his chest and neck. The whimpers turned into loud moans and cries as the alpha’s pheromones started surrounding him all over.

“Alpha” he cried out. “Alpha, can I ride you? Please! I’ll be a good omega! Please, let me ride you!”

His blue eyes found the full-on red ones of said alpha; to anyone else, they would have seemed dangerous and predatory, but Minho wasn’t afraid of them. Looking into them felt right. Just like kissing him and having him all for himself felt right too.

Woojin brought a hand up and caressed his sweaty forehead and cheeks. “Of course you can, baby. Go ahead!” He said in a husky but sweet voice.

And he didn’t waste a second. His already leaking hole allowed him to immediately slide out almost all the way and start bouncing on the alpha’s cock.

Everything was overwhelming. Woojin’s pheromones engulfing him, his mouth on his neck and nipples, his huge dick inside him. As the older male started meeting his movements, Minho came all over his stomach, moans spilling out of his mouth like a prayer.

He whimpered as Woojin continued thrusting and, in his half a second of clear mind he realized something. Something that wasn’t supposed to happen. Woojin was… in rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm new to writing, but I'm still managing to make cliffhangers? I'm lowkey sorry; this plot twist came to my mind on the last minute. Which means that there's more than one chapter left. oops.  
> Anyways, next week I'm going to be somewhat busier, so I will be able to update only once instead of twice. In the meantime,,, please strem Miroh uwu!  
> Whether you liked this chapter or cringed at it, plz let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin really didn’t know what came over him. One second he asks for kisses and the next he sees red. Quite literally... Some familiar yet slightly different than usual hot sensation sparks inside of him and his senses heighten. If the sweet scent was hard to resist before, now it was plainly impossible to do so. … fuck. He was in rut. It was too dangerous. He could totally lose control and harm Minho. He had to get away now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It took me some time, but I'm back with... the most awaited for chapter of this fic I guess?! lol  
> Since I'm refusing to brainstorm on anymore crazy plot-twists because I never planned on this story to get this long, I'm thinking on writing one more chapter that will be kind of an epiloque or something.  
> By the way, I updated the tags; it's not much and nothing too serious happens in this chapter, so I hope no one gets triggered.  
> With that being said, BE AWARE THAT THIS CHAPTER TOO CONTAINS SOME (BADLY WRITTEN) SMUT in the first half! *wink*  
> See ya at the end of the chapter!

Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUC _KFUCKFU-_

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Out of all the compromising scenarios that he had thought of, THIS didn’t even remotely cross his mind. This-

His head hurt too much, but his mind didn’t stop racing. What were the odds of Woojin’s alpha and his omega to be compatible to the point of him triggering his rut? Technically speaking, they were very very VERY low; yet here they were, kissing and fucking the life out of each other as if they couldn’t live otherwise.

The pain that was agonizing him just a few moments ago didn’t feel as strong anymore, and it was most likely because of the alpha’s rut pheromones. He didn’t even know if Woojin was aware he was in rut and, while this should panic him, his omega literally didn’t give a flying fuck about it; the only thing it cared about was that he found the perfect alpha to claim.

 

*

 

Woojin really didn’t know what came over him. One second he asks for kisses and the next he sees red. Quite literally... Some familiar yet slightly different than usual hot sensation sparks inside of him and his senses heighten. If the sweet scent was hard to resist before, now it was plainly impossible to do so. … fuck. He was in rut. It was too dangerous. He could totally lose control and harm Minho. He had to get away now.

The alpha inside of him had completely different plans though; how could he run away when he just came across the perfect mate, the perfect omega?! The rational part of himself started slipping away, as his body started acting on his own.

The omega above him looked at him with big beautiful blue eyes, body sweating and trembling from the orgasm.

“Alpha… _Alpha_!” a train of moans continued slipping out of his mouth as Woojin thrusted harshly into his heat, his grip on the younger’s hips tight.

As he feels a new wave of heat come over Minho, the alpha takes the matter in his own hands, switching their positions. He bottoms out again, pressing the younger into the mattress and scenting him all over. “ _Omega… my beautiful omega_!” The omega whines and purrs at the litany of _mine_ ’s and praises, crying out as the alpha starts pounding into him fast and hard, right onto his prostate. He grabs onto the older’s shoulders, wanting to feel him nearer.

“ _alpha…_ ” his voice is soft but faintly hoarse from all the crying. “ _Alpha, can I kiss you_?” and fuck, he loves seeing those red orbits looking directly into his soul, with a gentleness seamlessly only directed to him. So much that he forgets what he even asked and doesn’t expect the alpha’s lips on his. He moans as the alpha dominates him in every way. On a daily basis, he’d rather have control over his body, thank you, but the way the older is bending his legs to get more access inside of him, being pushed into the sheets, having his breath taken away by his kisses? Fucking real estate. Woojin dominating him makes him all mushy and soft, and most of all warm, because he feels protected.

The alpha breaks the kiss panting for air. He feels the pressure of the knot forming at the base of his cock, making his pace sloppy and rushed as he chases for release.

They both gasp and grunt as the knot starts growing. The knot is noticeably bigger than the previous one and Minho doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing, because he can already feel it stretching him so much, a sob erupting out of him as he arches his back, his legs trashing around. ‘Fuck, it hurts so much!’

The alpha tries to calm him down. He kissed the younger’s cheeks and forehead as he caresses the small of his back and touches his cock to distract him. “It’s okay, baby. You’re okay! You’re doing amazing. Such a good omega for me!”

He still feels like the alpha’s knot is ripping him in half, but slowly, the pain gives place to pleasure, his omega loving the sensation of the knot inside of him. “ _Hng. Alpha… you’re filling me in so well, I feel so full_ ” he mewls out.

“ _Hm. Is that so? Taking my knot so well. Such a good pretty omega for me_!”

His possessiveness strikes something inside the omega; he wants to be Woojin’s and he wants the alpha all for himself too. As they pant for air, the omega gently brings the older’s head closer to his with his hands, caressing his jaw and cheekbones while looking right into his bright red eyes with his own blue ones.

 “Alpha” he says, voice barely above a whisper, but gaze full of determination. “Alpha, claim me! Make me yours!”

He could see the other’s eyes widen and breath hitch for a brief second, only for him to regain his posture right after. He didn’t know if it was possible for his eyes to get even redder at this point, but he could have sworn he saw the predatory glint shine through them. As he continued to caress his face, the alpha answered.

“Only if you claim me too, Omega.”

And if that wasn’t the biggest turn-on of his shortly lived omega life, he didn’t know what else could be. He smashed his lips on the alpha’s as he was lifted upwards, back to straddling the older’s lap. His mouth went down, kissing his jawbone until he arrived at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He kissed and licked, feeling Woojin relax under his scenting, arms around his small waist keeping the two of them glued together.

He then took a deep breath before sinking his teeth into the warm flesh, hearing the older hiss at the sudden pain; he tried not to hurt the alpha too much, as he bit just enough to draw some blood. Immediately after, he licked and kissed the wound, continuing the caresses on his jaw and shoulder. He then locked eyes with the alpha, who was looking at him as if he hung the moon on the night sky. And maybe he would believe him that he really did if he told him so in the state he was in right now. He leaned down to kiss him shortly before telling him: “Your turn now.”

And in no time the alpha was kissing and scenting his neck, the hold around his waist impossibly tighter. With a low growl he places one more kiss on his collarbone before biting onto the flesh and ‘Holy shit, does it hurt!’

Immediately after, the alpha’s knot starts deflating, and as come starts filling him, his body feels overwhelmed. There’s so much physical stimulus; the pain in his neck is rapidly turning into pleasure while what’s left of the knot keep on hitting his prostate, making him come hard all over their abdomens. He feels warm, oh so warm; he link the mating bite created between him and the alpha settles in and his head feels fuzzy. He chokes as the alpha retracts his teeth from his skin to scent his gland, feeling overwhelmed beyond belief. Everything feels so good, but it’s too much at the same time. His body trembles as a result of the fatigue he’s been under since his heat began, and he feels his conscious slipping away as his whole weight falls on the hot body beneath him.

 

***

 

Warm, warm, so warm. He’s on the verge of waking up, but everything feels so nice and warm that he wants to not process a single thing and just lay there fore-fucking-ever. Too bad his brain is too anxious to let this sink in and starts analyzing his surroundings as soon as he leaves dreamland. And it’s not even taking its sweet time, no; in a matter of seconds he’s bombarded with… -what do you call it again?- oh yeah, the sour and cruel thing called reality.

He gasps. For a moment he’s so shocked that his brain doesn’t function anymore.

Fuck. He never wanted to be knocked out in the head and not remember anything so much in his life. It was all his fault. It was all because of him and his stupid omega. No, scratch that. He was so selfish and immature for blaming it all on his omega. At the end of the fucking day, his omega was part of him, of his being. The instinctual and sexual part of himself; it was behaving the way it was supposed to. He should blame himself only for suppressing it, for allowing things to get this bad, for getting in such a bad heat, and most of all, for asking _him_ to help him out. Oh, his sweet and caring Woojin hyung. How could he have taken advantage of his gentle and selfless personality and bring him into this mess that was his life? And for what? To trigger his rut and mate him without asking for his consent before the heat started? What if he hated him now? Oh, there was no way he wasn’t absolutely disgusted with him right now. Absolutely disgusted at the bare thought of being mated with him, of having trusted him and taken care of him. He won’t even care about the bond and will just leave him, and he can’t blame him because he’d leave himself too, if only he could. He’ll hate him and soon everyone else will hate him too, and he’ll have to leave the pack and the company and-

A ugly sob makes its way out of his throat and he starts wailing, waking the body behind him. He feels the arms around his torso tighten then disappear, leaving his stomach in direct contact with the cool air of the room. The mattress shifts underneath him and he feels _his_ warm breath on his nape and ear as his body stand above his own. He doesn’t have the courage to look him in the eyes and settles for hiding his face in the pillow and make his body as small as humanly possible, hiccups and tears not stopping to come out of him. He’s never felt this bad before, physically or mentally, heats included. This heartache, that comes from the confines of his overthinking brain, is the worst thing he’s ever felt.

“Minho” and his lungs stop working for a few moments. The voice calls again. “Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Is there even a thing not worth crying for right now, actually?

“Did something happen? Baby, does anything hurt?” his hyung asks, concern clearly detectable in his voice. Why is he causing so much trouble to his hyungs? Why is he such a horrible omega? Why is he-

“Minho, baby!” his face is cradled by his hyung’s big and warm hands and, as he looks into his rich brown eyes, eyes that look at him like he’s the only important thing in the whole world, he feels so scared and confused and tired, and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

The alpha is very panicked to say the least. He was woken up by the painful sound of gasps and cries, and a distressed omega trembling in his arms. Now he was on full alert, but he couldn’t get an answer from the younger male, so he did the only thing he could do best; he starts scenting him all over, hoping that he could get him out of his shaken up state.

And slowly but surely, the omega calms down from his panic, and Woojin swipes the sweat off of his skin and kisses softly on his cheeks and forehead. “Do you feel better, angel?”

Minho looks at him as he takes deep breaths. His face must be wet and messy right now, but apparently the alpha doesn’t give a shit about that, because he still has that starstruck look in his eyes, and he can’t bring himself to understand why.

“I… I-yes. I feel better now, hyung.” He answers, his voice hoarse and nasally. Ew.

“That’s good!” the alpha doesn’t press futher, asking him what happened or why he cried. Instead, he covers them properly and brings him to his chest. Why.

“Why?”

The alpha is caught off-guard. “ _What?_ ”

“Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you so nice and gentle to me?”

“…Minho. What are you saying? What happened?” Woojin didn’t like this one bit, but as he opened his mouth to continue, Minho rose his gaze at him, an almost empty look in his usually bright and expressive orbits.

“You’re supposed to hate me. I took advantage of your kindness. I triggered your rut. I bit you without consent. You’re stuck with me as your mate and you should hate me for dragging you into this.” His voice was small. There was fear in there too, but it was almost overshadowed by the emptiness.

As the words sunk in, Woojin stood there petrified for a couple of seconds. Minho thought… he thought _what_? “ _WHAT?_ ” he gaped at him.

“I said that I’M A SLUT AND A RAPIST AND YOU SHOULD HATE EVERY INCH OF ME INSTEAD OF CUDDLING WITH ME! THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” he blurted out, the void in his eyes turning into anger, mostly directed at himself if he could tell so himself. As blunt and determined as he might have seemed, his façade fell down in a matter of seconds and a new set of tears started falling from his eyes, his heartbeat and breathing fastening again.

“Minho!” The alpha grew agitated again as the omega started having some sort of anxiety attack right in front of him. He was so scared he was wondering if he wasn’t having one himself too. He carefully brought the smaller male closer to him, caressing his back as he flinched at every unexpected touch; he guided his nose to his neck in hopes of calming him with his scent, all while hugging him tightly and whispering reassuring things into his ear.

“You’re okay, love. Everything is alright! I’m right here! Alpha loves you so much, baby! I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here with you!”

After what seemed like years, the sobbing ceased, the only sounds coming from his neck being soft hiccups and sniffs. His heart ached knowing that his omega was going through such distress. He didn’t want to bring it up right now and trigger a third fit of crying from the poor boy, but what he said had him astonished. He needs to clear things up before Minho starts overthinking again.

As he keeps on gently patting his hair and back, he keeps the omega close to his chest and starts speaking. “Minho. Hear me out.” He hears the younger gasp and tense up, but continues. “None of this is your fault. _I_ wanted to help you with your heat! _I_ was the one that said it was completely okay for you to lean on one of us alphas if you wanted to spend your heat with someone, and _I_ accepted your request a few days ago when you asked me to help you out. We both knew that we were unexperienced, but we still did our best. No one, and I say, literally no one could have thought that you’d trigger my rut. It’s something that rarely happens, but … it’s something I’ve always wondered about, finding that someone that matches my alpha perfectly. I … don’t want to blame this all on out alpha-omega sides, as animalistic and instinctual is may seem, because it would seem unfair and… accidental. Which it isn’t, because, I liked you even before that, before I knew you were an omega; I’ve always liked your personality and your smile and dancing and … just you. Even if you were a beta, I would have still liked you. You didn’t force me into anything. If anything, I’m worried that _I_ forced myself on _you_ during heat and that you regret mating me.” He interrupted himself, the scenario of Minho hating him and rejecting him already weighting on his heart. “I love you, Minho! And I know you’re scared and that you just fully turned into an omega, but I’m willing to take responsibility for everything that happened and treat you right if you give me the chance to show you that I am really want to be your alpha!” he said with finality.

Did he hear right? It’s not like he could have misheard a whole bible-long chapter worthy speech, right? New tears started coming out of his eyes; ‘Who knew I still had so much water left in body?’ He was a huge mess on the inside, the amount of emotions that shook him in the period of twenty minutes messing with his mind: fear, sadness, anger, self-loathing, regret, relief, love.

“I don’t deserve you.” He said, detaching himself from the older’s chest and looking for his eyes. “You’re too good for me.”

“No. We’re just right for each other, remember? We can work everything out!” the alpha said sweetly as he was drying the newly wetted cheeks. “Can I kiss you, baby?”

“Yes! Yes, please kiss me!” and maybe he sounded a bit desperate, but he didn’t care as long as he could feel the alpha on himself.

The heat may not be over yet, but for the first time that morning Minho could lead himself into thinking that everything would be alright.

The alpha looked at him with those ridiculously gentle eyes yet again. “Hey, am I getting better at this kissing thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know me by now. I can't write a single chapter without some good old cheesy emotional fluff. It's stronger than me lol.  
> Feel free to scream or cry in the comments! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I love your warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was really excited about the ending of the story, so I couldn't wait any longer to post the chapter! I hope you enjoy it! <3  
> ALSO, PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!

The following days went by much easier than the first. Their heat and rut respectively was still very intense at the beginning, but with each other’s help and presence, the pain diminished gradually especially on Minho’s side. It was kind of embarrassing to admit it, but the mating process had helped a lot, as they found themselves more in tune with the other’s emotions and needs.

Admittedly, Woojin still had moments of worry and heartache everytime the younger lost himself in his thoughts or even started panicking out of the blue. He remembered the doctor saying that Minho would go through reoccurring moments of anxiety and stress since his body was getting used to functioning without the suppressants, but it was hard nonetheless to see the omega doubting himself and overthinking to the point of breaking down.

On the bright side though, the alpha was adapting to the experiences very fast. The first time he had to take care of the younger male was… slightly awkward, and for a good reason. But now he was getting the hang of it, he was discovering what Minho liked or didn’t like, his most sensitive spots; he also discovered his love for cute petnames, much to the younger’s embarassement.

All in all, they were both relieved there weren’t anymore problems coming up to ruin their original plan. Their cycles ended between Thursday and Friday, leaving them the whole weekend to enjoy before their schedules would start.

“Hyung! Hurry up!”

When they woke up to the realization that everything was back to normal, they kept of lazing around in their bed for a couple of hours until they decided to make good use of their time. And for that they needed to wash themselves and become presentable members of the society. While Minho went in the bathroom to prepare the warm water in the bathtub, Woojin remained in their bedroom to change the sheets. He was taking way too much time though in Minho’s opinion, who was already soaking in the water.

“Hyung!! The water will get cold! We’ll change the sheets later!”

“Calm down.” The alpha said as he entered the bathroom and took off his underwear. “I’m too lazy to do it later. And you didn’t have to wait for me, baby.”

“Oh, shut up and cuddle me in the bathtub.”

The alpha chucked as he made himself comfortable in the space behind the omega. “We cuddled all morning though.”

“That is completely irrelevant.” The omega said turning his head to look into the older’s eyes, toothy smile in plain sight. He then leaned on the alpha’s chest and sighed. The heat was finally over and he couldn’t be more relieved. Oh, and best of all, he now had an amazing alpha all for himself; He couldn’t have asked for more from this extremely stressful experience. Yeah, sure, life still went on and it wasn’t by any means perfect, but his heart was at peace and he couldn’t have been happier right now.

He felt big warm hands massaging his shoulders and forearms while lips were ghosting over the mating mark on his neck. Was this heaven? No. Did this feel like it? He was pretty sure that it did. And he’d love to stay like this all afternoon, but he also wanted to go outside and enjoy himself before the other members came back to the dorm.

He groaned as he lifted his upper body and turned around. “Hyung, turn around too so that I can wash your back. We can’t stay in here all day.”

While doing as told, Woojin said: “Minho, you know you can drop the honorifics with me, right?”

“Oh… Um, yeah. Sorry, force of habit, I guess…”

The awkwardness then dissipated as they started washing one another. Minho didn’t know what to make of all this domesticity, but he liked it because it gave him the feeling of belonging. For more than two years in which he hid himself through suppressants he felt as if he couldn’t express himself fully. Now, however, as he let his omega loose, he couldn’t stop his emotions from coming to surface, and he was ready to take on his role as omega of his pack and Woojin’s mate.

“Okay, I think we’re good. Let’s get out before we become prunes.” Said the alpha, bringing him out of his thoughts.

They put on clothes to go outside, but Minho stopped himself in his tracks as Woojin was guiding him towards the door. “Aren’t we going to eat something before leaving?” He didn’t even know where the alpha wanted to go.

Said alpha perked up before answering. “There’s no need, dear. We’re going to eat outside!” And with that, they put their masks on and left the apartment after what seemed like months.

“Whoah! Finally some fresh air!” He could hear the older laugh beside him at his excitement.

They made their way towards some sort of… huge building? “I didn’t know you liked fancy places, hyung.”

“It isn’t fancy. There’s multiple restaurants and bars inside, but I know a place that isn’t very crowded usually. By the way, are you up for some meat? I know we survived with ramen and kimchi these days, but I thought it’d be good to enjoy ourselves before the schedules start again.”

“Meat? Are you trying to seduce me with _meat_ , hyung?” he blurted out.

“Uh… yeeees?? Is it working?”

“Absolutely.” Minho said, making them both chuckle.

“Glad my courting is working out.”

Minho choked. “Your… your What?”

“I know we’re already mated, but that can’t stop me from courting my beautiful omega now, right?” the alpha explained, smirk on full display.

“I, I… let’s go inside.” Minho mumbled as he was trying to stop his cheeks from reddening anymore. Maybe the post-rut hormones were making the alpha say these things. He couldn’t think of any other excuse for his mate’s corniness.

As soon as they entered, his mind stopped working for a few moments as his senses were ambushed by a huge variety of scents. Tons of types of foods and people mingling around. It was too much. Of course, he was used to his hyung’s scent and their dorm’s atmosphere, but now he felt attacked by the very air that he breathed. He tightened his hold on Woojin’s arm, the older feeling his uneasiness and guiding him with rushed steps to their destination.

The place was admittedly pretty chill compared to the rest of the building. A few groups of people scattered inside and enjoying their food while discussing with their friends. Minho’s breathing slows down in relief. “Thank you!”

“Of course.” Said the alpha who put his arm around his waist protectively. “Is this place okay?”

“Yeah, I think it’s okay! Let’s get inside!”

The two entered the restaurant, choosing to sit in the booth in the corner. They took their time deciding what meat to order and soon they were grilling everything. It didn’t really feel any different from other times they went out to eat; they chatted and laughed quietly, enjoying their meal. Minho was thankful to his mate for being so considerate and patient with him. As they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Minho decided to address the elephant in the room. It wasn’t a big elephant to be completely honest, but it still bugged him and Woojin too maybe.

“Woojin-ah… do you think the others will be okay with us being… uh… mated?”

The alpha swallowed the food calmly and took the younger’s hand in his. “Baby, do you think us being mated is wrong?”

“No!” the omega responded immediately. “I- it… was supposed to happen!”

The alpha smiled. “Yeah! If it didn’t happen now, it would have happened some other time. It was just inevitable. So why are you worried?”

“I… I just thought that… I don’t know. They’ll be mad or something. Or that they’ll think it’s bothersome.” He wasn’t being illogical about it. Mating happened among idols. They weren’t some dolls that just performed and entertained; they went through heats and ruts like everyone else, and… mating happened, voluntarily or not. However, companies didn’t like publicizing their idols’ subgenders, let alone their relationship statuses.

“Minho, baby! If someone is against our relationship, I’ll take care of them myself. JYP won’t have a problem with us either; there are other mates in other groups too, so the only worry will be that of hiding our marks well. I promise that everything will be alright!”

Minho spaced out for a couple of seconds, taking in everything he’s been said. Woojin was right.

“I’m sorry. My anxiety is just messing up with my brain…” He said with a sad laugh.

Woojin slid closer to him and hugged him. They weren’t the best at expressing their emotions through words, but they could understand each other through affections and their mating bond. He took off his jacket and put it around the omega who purred and smiled as his mate’s scent and warmth surrounded him.

“I have to go to the toilet for a bit. I’ll be right back, baby!”

As soon as the alpha left his side, Minho grew self-conscious. Before his heat, nobody really paid him any attention. His almost non-existent scent made wonders in driving the attention away from him, but now? With his newly discovered senses and his sweet fresh after-heat scent, he could feel gazes crippling up his spine. ‘Wow, being an omega really sucks.’ He decided to ignore everything and pretend looking at something on his phone until his alpha would come back.

Of course, his cheap ass plan doesn’t work out. He does his best to ignore it, but he hears someone approaching him, and the next thing he knows, some guy touches his shoulder. He flinches and looks up, registering the face of the dude that just touched him: a guy in his mid-twenties maybe or older, brand clothes on but still pretty casual over all. His smell was weird; he either put too much perfume on, or his natural scent was particularly unpleasing to his nostrils. His smile looked confident, irritatingly so. Everything considered, he didn’t want anything to do with him; not now and not ever.

“Hey, beautiful! Can I have your number?” He spits out.

“Uh… no, I’m sorry.” he said, trying to cancel the rudeness from his tone, because he, at least, wasn’t an asshole.

The man’s eye twitched; it seemed like he didn’t expect the rejection. Minho thought it was funny, but his omega was on edge. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

“Oh, come on, kitten! I can make you feel so good you’ll ditch that loser you came here with!” the guy said as he took a step closer to him.

There was literally no way an adult with a functioning nose couldn’t notice that Minho was surrounded by an alpha’s scent. He didn’t let his mating mark for everyone to see, but he hoped that alphas could at least get a hint or something. This dude was some gross ass player and he seemed very insistent too. ‘Woojin, please finish peeing already and come here!’

“I am already mated and I don’t have any intentions to play around with you, sir. Please, leave!” Whatever courage he had mustered up was brushed away as the alpha came even closer, towering over him and grabbing his wrists. Oh, God, his scent was getting stronger and it was disgusting.

“Stop playing hard to get. I know you sluts like to think you’re special, but you should just be thankful that someone is interested in you.” He spitted out through gritted teeth, his hold on his wrists tightening. There weren’t many people left in the restaurant and the fact that their table was the farthest one from the entrance didn’t help at all. He was scared shitless, but he tried to stand up for himself.

“I already said I’m mated! You’re just a gross asshole who wants to wet his dick! And your scent smells like a putrid animal, get out of my face!” Well, he couldn’t keep being polite to assholes, but maybe he should have thought this through because the next thing he knows is that said asshole grabs a fistful of his hair and exposes his neck.

“Well, we’ll see how you like my scent after I bite you, slut!” And Minho goes from scared to terrified in a matter of seconds. He tries to push the alpha away, but he’s too weak, physically and energy-wise speaking. He’s about to cry out for help when the asshole’s weight leaves him. He opens his eyes to see his mate standing in front of him, eyes of an intense shade of red, hands chocking the guy’s throat. Oh, the asshole guy is _so dead_ now.

“WHAT. _THE FUCK_. DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” His alpha voice is not directed at him, but he still feels the chills pass through him, and he hugs the alpha’s jacket around him tighter. He stands up and runs to find someone to help him out before things get too ugly.

“HELP!” he shouts out and soon he finds a waiter. “Please help me!”

The waiter, a seemingly tall and calm beta, goes alert as she sees the poor trembling omega trying to explain something while he was on the verge of crying. “What happened?”

“A- an alpha forced himself on m- me and now him and my mate are fighting!”

The waiter calls out for her coworkers to explain the situation and soon they rush to their table where the two alphas are on each other’s throats. It seemed like the fight escalated as more customers were approaching the ruckus.

 “Woojin!!” he shouted, trying to get his alpha’s attention and stop him from killing the guy. He was too scared to intervene though, seeing the two men throwing punches and kicks continuously.

“Hyung! Please, stop!”

The staff members try to immobilize the the two alphas and break the fight and, as soon as the two are separated, Minho goes in front of Woojin and hugs him in hopes of calming him down. The alpha is still panting, eyes red and furious, but the omega knows that he won’t ever hurt his mate. Slowly, Woojin comes back to his senses and gasps.

“Baby, are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere?” His eyes look for the younger’s ones and, once he sees the panic in them, he brings him back to his chest and scents him all-over.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry this happened!”

“…It’s fine. I’m fine now… Can- can we go home? Please.” he said, his voice not louder than a whisper.

“Yes. Yes, let’s go home.”

The asshole dude was being escorted by the security and most likely banned from this chain of restaurants, but the only thing Minho could focus on right now was getting out of here. He gasps.

“Woojin-ah, you have a bruise on your jaw!” How did he notice it only now?

The alpha took his hands in his own. “It’s alright, don’t worry! We’ll take care of it at home.”

They put their masks on and called a taxi, too worn out to walk home. On their way home they stood in a rather uncomfortable silence. This was supposed to be a great day and a great date for the couple and it was ruined by some disgusting son a bitch. They could only hope that nobody had recognized them at the restaurant and would post anything that could put them in trouble.

 

***

 

Once home, they changed into loose clothes; Minho took the first aid kit and brought it in the kitchen, where Woojin was sat at the table.

“This will sting a little.” He said right before starting cleaning the older’s bruise. The alpha maneuvered the younger on his lap, holding his hips while letting him patch him up.

“Ok, I’m done!” he exclaimed as he finished putting the bandage on and started putting everything back in the aid kit. “I really hope you won’t make a habit out of getting into fights for my sake. Promise me that you’ll stop being so reckless!” Minho said bringing up his pinky finger.

The alpha chuckled. “I’m not sure I could ever keep this promise. I will never not fight every scumbag that disrespects my mate. What I can promise is that I’ll do my best to not get hurt in the process though!” the alpha counterattacked, closing the pact with his own pinky finger laced on the younger’s.

“Stop! You can’t turn my promise requests around as you like!” The omega was bright red. A very tomato-like red.

The alpha laughed as he hugged him tightly. “I’m a very adaptable man.”

“Quite the opposite. You one of the most stubborn people I know.”

“Just for the things I care about.” A simple statement; but it’s meant to say, ‘ _I care about you, and I won’t stand for anything below what I deem right for you._ ’

“I know today went shit, but do you want to go out again tomorrow since it’s our last day alone?” the alpha continued. He held so much adoration for the omega in his eyes and he probably wasn’t even aware of it, the omega’s heart getting softer by the second as he held his gaze.

“Yeah, … let’s go somewhere less crowded though.”

“Wherever you want, dear.”

“…Woojin-ah. Can I start going to the gym with you?” the omega started out of nowhere.

“You already go to the gym. And your body looks great! Why would you-?”

“No” he interrupted, whining. “I work on my legs and thighs a lot and stand fit by using the treadmill, but I want to build more muscle. I know I can’t bulk up like an alpha, but I want to at least be able to defend myself better.” He explained, fingers drawing abstract shapes on his hyung’s collarbone as he avoided his eyes.

“Oh.” Minho’s reason was expected, and he wasn’t about to say no because he didn’t want impose himself on his mate.

“Yeah, sure! That would be great!” The omega smiled at his reaction. “I also heard there’s couple discounts for drinks and protein shakes, so that’s perfect, actually!” and the smile vanished as he started complaining.

“Hyung! That’s beside the point!”

“It’s Woojin, without the hyung.” The older corrected.

“I can call you whatever I like!”

“Fair enough. Then I have to think of nicknames to call you too.”

“As if you don’t already call me _baby_ , _love_ , _angel_. Wow, I just realized you’re a big sap.”

“Nothing wrong with that, _sweetheart_!” The omega didn’t know if he was able to survive anymore of this.

“Please, stop it!” he said chuckling.

“Make me.” The older deadpanned.

He was expecting the usual peck on his lips to make him shut up; instead, the omega got off of him and started looking for something in the drawers. He came back with a pair of scissors and a roll of scotch.

“Okay, now be a good boy and shut up.” He said as he was cutting a rectangle to put on the alpha’s mouth.

“You’re very funny, dear. A true comedian.” Said the alpha somewhat amused, somewhat sarcastically.

“Yeah, so I’ve been told. Now be a good boy or-”

“Or what?” the alpha got up as well, his figure taller and more imposing then before. The omega stopped in his movements, taking in the situation. “I’ll give you three seconds!” the alpha continued, eyes smiling.

“What?”

“Three…” Minho gasped.

“Two…” the piece of scotch fell on the floor as he panicked.

“ONE! HERE I COME!” The alpha exclaimed.

Minho was on the other side of the table. So close yet so far away from him.

“Come on, baby! You like games! Make a run for it.”

“This is your game! You move first!” and move he did. Woojin rushed on his left, surprising Minho who went the same direction to keep him far from him.

‘I can win if I get in one of the bedrooms and lock the door! I really need to run for it.’

As the alpha tried going the opposite direction, he sprinted towards his room. Woojin, however, was just as fast as him, running five meters behind him. He spotted his room and rushed inside, but the door was too opened inwards, making the process of closing it longer than desired. It was dark in the room. Just as he was about to close it, the older’s foot blocked the way, his muscly arms pushing against the door to open it. Minho didn’t want to admit it, but he was glad Woojin was his mate, because he’d never dream of going up against him in a physical match.

Suddenly the door stopped moving. It was still slightly open, but it was as if Woojin stopped pushing from the outside. He leaned in to see what was happening only for a strong arm to grab his own.

“BOO!” And he screamed.

Woojin opened the door completely and pushed him on the bed, his tall figure standing on top of him. His hands started tickling his sides and tummy and he made himself smaller while trying to recover from the incessant laughing. “STOP! STOP! I surrender! You win!” he said in between laughs.

The alpha leaned down and kissed his lips, his cheeks, his neck, everything he could put his mouth on, until the younger regained his breath and eyed him with a tired yet loving glare.

“Really?? What are you, five?”

“I’m twenty-two and growing.” He said with a toothy grin. Don’t tell anyone, but Minho would have loved to fool around some more, if only he weren’t so tired; a yawn made its way out of his mouth.

The alpha got the clue. “Okay, let’s go to sleep! We can wake up earlier tomorrow and go everywhere you want!”

They put the first aid kit back to it’s place, switched off all the lights and tucked themselves in the bed. The heat was over, but they didn’t need any excuse to sleep in the same bed anymore.

 Minho’s head was laying on top of Woojin’s chest, the younger’s hand drawing shapes on his abdomen.

“Why are your hands so cold?”

Minho hummed. “They’ve always been cold. I can’t help it… yours are always warm, that’s why I like holding them…” he confessed, his cheeks getting rosy.

The alpha had to stretch himself a bit to see them, but it was always worth it. He laughed. He brought his own hand on top of the younger’s to cover it and the omega heart fluttered.

“…I love your warmth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 5% angst and 95% fluff and random ideas that popped up in my head.  
> I'm very thankful for every hit, kudos and comment i received during this month! I didn't expect this story to get much attention, especially because the pairing is a fairly underrated one, yet here we are!  
> I hope you all enjoyed the fruits of my imagination and hard work (I didn't know writing was this hard, damn it).  
> I also wanted to say that my life rn is kind of all over the place, so I started writing this as part of getting my frustration out. I have been asked to write a sequel centered around the maknea line members' presentation, and I think it's a brilliant idea, but I'm still struggling to come out with a good plot. I will give my best to write it, so feel free to comment suggestions for subgenders and pairings; I might take inspiration from them and get ideas hopefully!  
> That was all, everyone! Thank you for supporting my lame first fanfiction!  
> Feel free to follow me @meekeeart. I post lame fanart on instagram uwu!!  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

NOT A CHAPTER

Hello everyone! I don't know how many people will see this, but for the curious ones:

I already had some difficulties in planning the sequel, but after the recent events it's safe to say that the chances for the fic to be written are little to none. 

I apologize to those who were looking forward to it, but at the moment I can only focus on my personal life and main hobby. 

Thank you so much for reading and supporting me, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story! 

Stay well, everyone <3


End file.
